Avatar: Legend of the Woman Warrior-Refined Edition
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: For those who favor long chapters and a smoother reading experience. All the broken segments are pieced together and whole. There are no Author's Notes, just pure story. A lot of spelling and grammatical errors have been fixed, and Korra is still striving for the path to become legendary.
1. 0—Meet Miss Avatar

_**Earth… **_

_**Fire…**_

_**Air…**_

… _**Water…**_

_**I remember as a child, mother would tell me the tale of how she and Uncle Sokka found the boy in an iceberg. **_

_**The long lost Avatar. **_

_**My father. **_

_**And I remember as my father trained me, he tells me stories of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War, piece by piece as motivation. Then, after the struggle to regain harmony, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation Colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live together and thrive together in tranquil unity. **_

_**They named the capital of this great land, Republic City.**_

_**Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.**_

* * *

_**Avatar—Legend of the Woman Warrior**_

**Reboot By, Ro Oeuvre Belvedere**

**Book I: **

**Air**

**Prologue:**

**Meet Miss Avatar**

* * *

The South Pole was doused by another snowstorm, with brisk winds sharply nipping exposed flesh and frosted droplets that seemed to never melt. It was a typical evening to the natives of this frozen barren, but this was a special night for the world.

Three prestigious individuals in thickly embellished robes were trekking up the slope that looked over the wintry city below. The man in the center, and the shortest of the trio carried the lamp lighting their way and walked slightly ahead of his companions as they approached the house forefront of the tribal neighborhood.

They didn't need to knock, the door opened and revealed a burly tribesman holding a lantern of his own. "The White Lotus has honored my family by coming." He bowed his head in respect. "Thank you."

The man in center nodded, "Yes, I am Keiji, the Grand Lotus after Iroh."

"I am Paju, the Path Lotus after Jeong Jeong." Spoke the taller man at Keiji's right.

"And I am Inayat," the only woman lilted, "Wise Lotus after King Bumi."

The tribesman stepped aside for his important guests. "I am Ashanti Tonraq," he inclined his head to the left, "and she is my wife, Ashanti-Anichka Senna."

Senna, the young woman currently sweeping away in midst of a mess figuratively caused by an indoor tornado, turned to them and bowed while tugging a braid behind her ear. "Welcome to our humble home."

The three members of the White Lotus removed their hoods: Keiji was a portly man with short unkempt hair and facial hair bushing most of his face; Paju was tall and lean, bearing a three-way pointed beard and his long grayish hair pulled in a topknot; Inayat was slender and the youngest of the three, her lengthy brunette locks tamed by a tight bun.

"We have investigated many claims," Keiji stated, "both here and in the Northern Tribe. And quite apparent all have turned out to be false."

"We've heard about your latest beforehand. A Northern nobleman's daughter, correct?" Tonraq asked.

"Yes, she was no spectacular than any other spoiled brat," Keiji wrinkled his wide nose, "she couldn't even bend her native element."

Senna smiled sympathetically. "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."

Having heard that line many times, Keiji was unimpressed. "What makes you so sure your daughter is… _the one_?" He emphasized with a raised bushy brow.

"_Now_?" came a muffled little voice. The Order tried to pinpoint the source while the couple smiled.

"Now, my little braveheart!" Senna cheerfully called.

And then, with a big _**bam**_, a large round slab of the wall flew by, right in front of the Order. The trios' eyes bulged with their mouths tightly sealed. Slowly their heads turned toward the little girl no more than four. Her round face was serious and pouty, her bare feet were parted and her knees were bent, and one of her little fists pumped high above her head as she proudly proclaimed,

"_I'm _the Avatar! You gotta _deal _with it!"

And to erase any doubt, she leaped forward from the large hole of her making and proceeded to show off the truth of her proclaim. A roundhouse kick sending a small fire arc was followed by spikes of earth forcing the White Lotus back a few steps at a time. She set the Grand Lotus's robe alight and quickly conjured a nearby puddle to extinguish it. Korra continued free-styling all three elements she attained at such a tender age, in her own little world as the three heads of the Order watched with round eyes and gaping mouths, her mommy giggled merrily and her daddy watched with pride.

Shifting his attention to the Order, Tonraq's grin broadened at their awestruck. "May I introduce our daughter, Ashanti Korra: your new Avatar."

Haha, I remember that day. I had good memories for a four-year-old. It started with a proud proclaim from little lungs, and a demonstration of my prowess...

It followed with an immediate conference huddled in the dining area.

Little Korra stood between her parents, clutching each of their hands and swinging like a lemur as they talked to the 'pajama people' as she called them. Her childish disposition soon ceased when she heard sniffling. Looking at her mama she blinked in confusion seeing the woman in the brink of tears and clutching her daddy's arm so tightly, and her daddy's face turned stony and stern. She thought some outburst was about to happen, but instead, her parents slowly bowed to their three visitors.

When the three special guests in fancy robes left, the rest of the night was diverted into a sudden family reunion. It didn't take long for relatives to arrive since they lived within the same tribe, nor was it a big festivity. Only her mama's side arrived. Her daddy had set out and returned with all seventeen of them. Her mama had spare time to reheat leftovers and make pearl milk tea.

Her family was already aware of her specialness, and they all loved her just the same as anyone would their daughter, their granddaughter, their niece, and their little cousin. But the toll of her being the Avatar couldn't be ignored, the responsibility with such power. It was their moment to be a close-knit family, free of the weight of the world, one last time.

I didn't understand the random get-together that night. Or, it seemed random to me then. But with the morning that followed – my belongings packed, and those three 'pajama people' coming back with ten or so guards tailing behind them – I was forced to figure it out pretty quick.

This was the beginning of my story. My story alone.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**Southern Water Tribe [13 years ago]**_

Korra was only four years old, and already she moved out of her parents' home without getting married. She had thought that she'd begin training that very day, but apparently, the White Lotus wasn't as prepared as they led on. And apparently, Korra had to pass a test to prove her status as the new Avatar, the test constructed by Aang's son himself, the new last airbender… Tenzin.

"Why do I have to take a test?" Korra huffed, her pudgy little arms crossed.

"Tenzin needed further convincing that you truly are the Avatar," Keiji explained.

"But I _am_ the Avatar!" The four-year-old protested, "I can bend three elements already!"

"Indeed you can," Keiji agreed patiently, "But you must understand, the previous Avatar was Tenzin's father, so it's very important to him that he's assured that you're in fact his father's reborn legacy."

Those words settled Korra, to a degree. Her impending tantrum mellowed down to a cute little pout.

"Till he arrives, you are to study some of the histories of your past lives."

"Awww!"

Five days of waiting and boring lectures of Avatar history (Torture 101), Korra was in her new room that morning, gazing out the window – imagining the view of wide open snow plains and the ocean sparkling over the dull visage of the compound walls – when there was a knock at her door.

"May I come in?" called a voice. A voice she didn't recognize.

"… Okay, I guess."

Who entered was a pretty young woman wearing robes of different hues between orange and yellow. She had a pink lotus decorating the bun on the left side of her head, and her smile was supernaturally reassuring.

"Hello," the young woman waves daintily, "my name is Pema, I'm here to escort you to Tenzin." She gave an offering hand.

"Is he the guy who made me wait?" Korra questioned accusingly.

Pema giggled, "Afraid so,"

Jumping to her feet, Korra harrumphed. "I'll be nice not to make _him_ wait."

"How sweet of you." Pema cooed and took the little Avatar's hand. Together they left Korra's room, Pema quietly closing the door behind them.

* * *

Water represents change, and change is something Korra is eager for.

Her big eyes were even bigger with her mouth gaping like a beached guppy at the sight. From the shore, she's witnessing Kya dancing among the water. No ice was keeping the woman afloat, but the coils of the ocean bending to her whim, the waterspout beneath her feet rising higher upon every twirl.

While Katara had taught Korra so much – she wondered why her sifu turned pouty after she nailed the water-whip at the first try – the fact of the matter was plain and simple: Katara was old, no longer in her prime, so she'll need an extra hand in training the new Avatar. That's where Kya came in, her and her sojourning family after Katara sprained her hip during the very demonstration Kya's currently performing.

"Go with the flow," Kya instructs while continuing her ethereal dance. "While taking control."

Korra didn't realize the coiling waterspout receding back into the pool. She was paying attention to her second sifu's feet, aptly trying to memorize each and every footwork. So when those feet suddenly stood on the ice, she looked up to meet Kya's eyes.

"It's difficult to do both at once. Follow the flow of the stream, while shifting its direction. Conquering waves while riding it. You just have to find that balance in between."

"Can I try?" Korra eagerly jumped to her feet.

"Of course! Practice makes perfect after all. Come here." Kya beckons and Korra immediately ran to the pool, never stopping as ice formed beneath her fast footfalls.

Try and try with all her might, Korra had trouble mastering the technique. Though Kya said it's understandably difficult, because it was strictly water, Korra was remarkably frustrated with her incapability.

Trial after trial, the four-year-old always needed a prompt rescue from Kya.

Two weeks in the making, Korra dragged Kya back to the shore. "I can do it!" she proclaimed.

"I believe you." Kya chortled.

And this time, she did it! Facing down the endless plains of water, Korra took a deep breath and stepped forward, Kya waiting on shore. In position, Korra melts the ice beneath her twirling feet, and she didn't sink. She rose higher and higher with each coil of the spout.

At the shore, Kya applauded her. "I knew you could do it!" She cheered.

Korra laughed. "I can!"

Now if she could just get down.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**Northern Water Tribe [12 years ago]**_

Even after several decades the Northern Water Tribe was much better endowed than the South. That was five-year-old Korra's first impression as the ship sailed closer to the grand gates to the brother tribe. The day after she passed southern waterbending, she was taken to the vessel for her next lesson, not even given the chance to say goodbye to her parents.

Overlooking homesickness and missing her family dearly, she was excited to go somewhere relatively new. And from what her father told her, she had family here too! Her uncle was the chief and he had twins, so that meant she'll have two cousins – who were _younger _than her for once – to play with!

Her innocent smile widened with the gates opening.

* * *

Her innocent smile closed off with the compound's doors. She had family here, who lived in a palace! Why couldn't she stay in the palace too? Was there – somehow – not enough room for her?

'_Do they not like me,'_ she thought, '_because I'm a southerner?'_

The idea made Korra sad, but that sadness was soon traded for anger. '_If so then it's a stupid reason! They didn't even give me a chance!'_

Korra huffed and allowed the servants to guide her to her temporary room. She wished she had the distraction to unpack, but – surprise, surprise – it was already done for her. With an attitude she kicked off her woolen boots and pounced on her new bed, just as bouncy as her last one. Looking at the ceiling's tapestry, she was fishing for a brighter side.

"Maybe they're busy; it's not easy leading an entire tribe, after all." Korra reasoned fishing or any explanation that would settle her unsettling nerves.

And she kept fishing for the rest of the day, during dinner till bedtime, vaguely hearing Keiji that her instructor would be meeting her tomorrow morning.

* * *

Korra was standing before the sacred grounds of the Spirit Oasis, staring dubiously at the coiling koi fish.

"_These _are the ocean and moon spirits?"

She heard a chuckle behind her. "Don't let their appearances deceive you. You relate to them in a way."

Her button nose scrunched at that statement. "How?"

"Well, you're just a little girl that hosts an ancient power in her little being. It's the same with those fishes, so much power in a small container."

The five-year-old tilted her head, her gaze still on the immortal fishes dancing the eternal circle. "I guess," she murmured, staring into the endless void of the pool.

The eternal dance of the mortalized spirits was mesmerizing, Korra couldn't look away. Then, she could swear she saw a speck of light in the abyss. Webs of white rippling, and a pair of crystals looking at her. '_Who's that?'_ Korra curiously quirked her head.

"KORRA!" The shout of her name pulled her from her daze, but it was too late for her to realize she had been bending forward to get a closer look at the white light. And now her balance was lost, and she fell in.

Submerged in the spiritual waters, Korra felt strangely weightless and numb. She tried paddling her way back up, but her nervous system had shut down. Scared, Korra unwittingly opened her mouth to shout for help, only gurgling bubbles and having a flood filling her lungs.

She didn't realize the white light was coming closer until it blinded her.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**Earth Kingdom [7 years ago]**_

Korra snapped her eyes open, snarling.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. This wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't how she wanted to get by. This just _wasn't_. Period!

Earth represents substance, and substance Korra's going to need.

Because, with every slab and chunk of rock-hurling and smashing against her body, she'll need the substance to stay standing and not have her face reacquainting with the dirt. She's surrounded by thick preemptive dust clouds, so she couldn't hope to see, some particles kicked into her eyes in advance. Irritated tears trickle her dirty face and her teeth clenched, Korra vowed retribution.

"You can lie, you can cheat, and you can even abuse me. _But_, when you bad-mouth my family… you chose ill-fate."

And true to her spiteful words, Korra closed her eyes tightly and listened.

'_Find your Inner-Toph.'_

Broadening her shoulders, raising her fists, and spreading her feet, the young Avatar did what she usually hated. She waited. Waiting for the right moment to strike, waiting to prove that she won't fall for a trick a second time.

'_Be silent, and listen… be silent, and listen…'_ The mantra repeated in her head, her eyebrows narrowed tighter and her eyelids crinkled harder.

Then, she heard it and felt it. Rapid footsteps, directly behind!

Baleful blues snapped open and she ducked, seeing the fist flying above her and shocked moss green eyes locking with her smug cerulean ones.

She raised her leg to deliver a roundhouse. "Take _this!_"

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**Fire Nation [2 years ago]**_

The night of the Agni Festival, fifteen-year-old Korra was embellished in red and gold silks, and her hair decorated in floral ornaments. The festive atmosphere was bewitching to the young Avatar trainee; sadly she could not go beyond the palace walls. Instead, she had no choice but to participate in the smaller celebration in the palace gardens.

Luckily her blazing excitement when she came face-to-face with the siblings as legendary as Sokka and Katara made up for it. They stand before the beautiful fountain, the epicenter being a statue of the late Fire Lady and Zuko's wife, Mai.

"Sifu Zuko, Sifu Azula, I'm honored and ready to accept your tutelage." Korra bowed Fire Nation-style.

Azula tapped her bottom lip. "Hmm, the Avatar bowing before me at last… have you the slightest idea how hard I've tried to force Aang to do the same thing?"

"Azula!" Zuko hissed, lightly thumping her shoulder before smiling down at the young Avatar. "You look especially lovely tonight Korra."

"When will you teach me lightning?" Korra asked eagerly, throwing formality out the window.

"I'm afraid the focus is firebending and redirecting lightning," Azula declared, "not conjuring lightning itself."

"Aww, come on!"

"I'm sorry, Korra," Zuko said without remorse, "but lightning is sporadic and volatile. It takes time to control."

"Not unless you're born with the gift." Azula slyly added.

"Don't start." Zuko retorted – good-naturedly, and bumped shoulders with his sister.

Korra gazed at them in awe, remembering the stories of the abysmal royal siblings torn apart and against each other by their own father. To see them now, overcoming and lighthearted, was an amazing thing. And they were her sifus.

Korra's smile brightened. She could not wait.

* * *

Fire represents power, and power Korra has.

The fifteen-year-old had shown great promise and greater potential in her abilities to tame the flames. Even whenever under Azula's razor wing, she didn't yield to the heat – rather she took advantage and reflect the blaze right back. It didn't always hit its mark, and many times over she's coerced to her knees…

But, taken how Azula actually looked _impressed_ with her progress, pushed Korra back up to surge forward.

After spending her six months grasping the basics and learning Fire Nation history, Zuko and Azula agreed that it was time she learned the true essence of firebending. With one of Zuko's granddaughters, she traveled to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors, to meet the ancient surviving dragons Ran and Shaw.

"What do you think they're like, Xia?" The rambunctious Avatar asked her partner. They were climbing the steps of an old pyramid with the sun burning high above their heads.

The older girl, Xia, just shrugged. "I don't know, Grandfather said it was an experience he'll forever treasure the most – well, next to marrying Grandmother." She chuckled, her old gold eyes shining.

"Welcome." Came a voice at the peak of the pyramid. Korra and Xia averted their attention to the broadly tall woman of the ancient tribe. "I am the chief, Elanor."

The duo exchanged greetings with the chief before they were led to the chamber Aang and Zuko came across long ago. Luckily for Korra and Xia, they arrived in time for the solstice to open the doors to the statues of the sacred forms of the Dancing Dragon. Like her past life and her grandfather, the girls learned the forms on the first try – but they heeded Zuko's warning to _not_ touch the "golden egg".

Nearing sunset, Elanor guided Korra and Xia to receive a small piece of the eternal flame, then they went to the place where Ran and Shaw gave judgment.

"Remember, Ran and Shaw will burn you to cinder if they deem you unworthy," Elanor warned.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Korra retorted dismissively, "Let's go prove our worth, Xia." She gestured forward.

"My life is in their hands." Xia deadpanned.

They trekked up the steep stairwell in perfect sync, backs straight, chests out, and heads held high. They were confident and ambitious in spite of the twinge of fear pinching their consciences. Bravery meant conquering fear, and that was what they're doing.

Much sooner than later, they reached the bridge that connected the twin mounts housing the ancient dragons. They presented their eternal flame, Korra facing right, and Xia facing left. Ran and Shaw emerged swiftly, the gust of their presence extinguishing the flames in the girls' palms. The duo whips their heads skyward, awestruck at the majesties roaring in the sunglow.

"When grandfather said this was beyond words, he wasn't joking." Xia breathed.

Then a roguish grin curled the Avatar's face, "You ready?"

Xia smirked. "I was born ready."

They got into position and the dragons followed their formations the dragon with sapphire scales following Korra, and the dragon with crimson scales following Xia. The dragons dipped and rose in time with their respective supplicants, their sinuous bodies winding over and under the bridge.

It ended when Korra and Xia's fists connected, and the dragons settled upon the supports of the bridge, their colossal eyes gazing the tiny beings before them. The red one gazed at Korra and the blue one at Xia. Then they gave a mighty roar shaking the earth, loose rocks tumbling, and vibrating the girls' bodies; Korra and Xia realized it was judgment time.

Before they could brace themselves, Ran and Shaw breathed fire toward them. It clashed, surrounding the girls in a rainbow of dancing flames.

Xia gasped at the beauty of her native element.

Korra was speechless, able to do nothing, except stare at the truth behind firebending. The truth that had been lost and rediscovered a hundred years later was reflecting in her irises, and she knew. She knew she came to enlightenment, and it felt amazing.

She hoped to be this amazing someday.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**Present day—Fire Nation Palace**_

An arch of colorful flames burst from Korra's fist, forcing Zuko and Azula backward. Once it dissipates, Azula shoots a fast blue fireball.

To retaliate, Korra sends a blazing slash, effectively dispelling the cobalt orb. She hears the whizz of slender projectiles coming from her left and jumps, the darts peppering the ground she once stood upon. Somersaulting back in her stance, she grins at the culprit. "Seriously Ryuhito, I thought your mother taught you better than that."

Ryuhito smirked. "She did."

Perplexed, Korra's caught off-guard when she hears sizzling, and at her feet are "Flash bombs!?" She barely covers her eyes in time of the over-bright flash, even then her vision is a bit distorted and seeing spots.

"Gotcha!"

Korra dips backward in the last minute, planting her hands she conjuring a fire arc from her foot, forcing back her intended assailant. She flips into a crouch. "No point of a sneak attack if you yell, Qi-Qi."

"No point acting smug when you're surrounded, Ko-Ko." The braided haired woman sings.

Indeed Korra is surrounded, by a majority of royal blood. "The Ryuuza clan against one, measly Avatar." Korra slowly rises to her feet, "Oh, what am I to do?" Hands clasp in front of her heart as she peers dramatically to the heavens. As if she received an answer from the divine, her eyes return to her opponents with a fiendish smile. "Take them all down." She surges forward. "Bring it!"

It has been brought since sunrise and as long as daytime lasted. Korra was pushed beyond the limit as she dealt with Zuko and Azula, their children, and some of their grandchildren. She canceled and avoided flames, she evaded long-range weapons, and she clashed at swords with her own. Her stamina is an entity of its own, but as the Agni Kai surged on, it began to wane and Korra's slowly getting tired. Brought to a corner at sunset, Korra brought out her trump card started knocking out her opponents with direct hits, relying solely on willpower and adrenaline.

It left her with Azula and Zuko left, the last of sunlight is dying away and the siblings use it as the final boost. They attack as one, connecting their palms and fisted their free hands to summon a tremendous blast of spiraling sapphire/amber flames at the winded Avatar.

With rapid breaths to regain her grounds, Korra puts her hands out, palms open, to meet the bicolored blaze, forcing the blues and yellows to separate. In a great strain she forces one foot forward, and the next one after, and she does it again and again, attaining velocity as her trudge evolves full sprint.

Zuko and Azula push their limit with their last-ditch effort when it suddenly vanquishes with the Avatar right in front of them. They couldn't act fast enough when Korra has a fist thrust against the center of their chests, and a final fire burst propels them back, forcing them unconscious when they collide into pillars and fall to the ground in heaps.

Gasps for air shakes her body, Korra pushes herself to stand tall before the fire sages, and the unconscious forms of the Ryuuza family around her. Grinning weakly, she raises a quivering fist in victory.

"I win." She rasps, a job well done. Feeling privileged to join the rest in the lulling dark realms, and falls forward. Her smile staying in place.

* * *

When she wakes up, it's to slobbering kisses. "Ugh!" She pushes against fur, "Stop it, Naga!" She sputters, trying but failing to counter the sudden attack.

"Good, you're awake."

Korra sits up in a snap. "Sifu Zuko!"

The former Fire Lord smiles. "Congratulations Korra, you passed your firebending test."

"I passed…" she utters breathlessly, then says it with more energy, "I passed! Whoo!" she falls back into the mountains of pillows.

"There's a celebratory feast preparing for you, and you'll leave early tomorrow morning." Zuko turns to leave.

"Already?" Korra pushes herself upright with the support of her arms. "How long was I out?"

"All last night and most of today."

"How come you're up and about?" She whines.

"A native-born firebender rises with the sun regardless." Zuko answers sagely, "But if it makes you feel better, it took all day for us to recuperate, you pack quite a wallop."

"Don't expect any less," Korra says confidently.

"I would never, now get ready."

"Yes sir, sifu sir!"

* * *

The celebratory feast is the best farewell party Korra ever partaken. She's dressed in semi-formal, but comfortable fire nation apparel, her hair still styled in her favorite wolf tail in gold and red bangles. She's laughing and chattering with Xia when something tingles her senses.

Almost in slow motion, she feels more than she sees a thin, almost invisible object bolt before her eyes, and without warning she bends the water from the nearest flower vase and freezes the projectile, weighing it down to fall on the table. The servants gasp while the Ryuuza family simply gaze unfazed at the customized dart that was aimed at the current Fire Lord at the head of the long table: Miyako.

"Thank you, Korra." She says airily, "But it wasn't necessary." Under the table, her fingers are sparking tiny crinkles of lightning.

"Either way." Korra shoots a water javelin where the assassin perches behind a pillar on one of the high rafters of the ceiling, forcing him to the ground. But she toys with him, instead of freezing him to the floor, she lets him catch his bearings and make a sloppy escape out the grand doors.

"Be right back," Korra cheeks before dashing off.

Once she left, Zuko says idly. "She's so much like you, Azula."

Azula sighs proudly. "I taught her well."

* * *

The failed assassin runs into the gardens, intending to climb over the stone barricade. He makes it to the stone wall, but as he jumps to grab the ledge, his sleeves are pinned into the wall, along with the looseness of his pants. Whimpering, he strains his neck over his shoulders.

Korra saunters from behind Mai's memorial fountain, hands confidently on her hips. "I don't know what you were thinking," she lilts, "but I know you were in way over your head." She peers up at the statue of the late Fire Lady, "You agree?"

Mai's immortalized face shines in the firelights of the lanterns floating around her.

* * *

By morning, the third-rate assassin had long since been apprehended and taken away by one of Zuko's grandchildren, who inherited the title Warden of the Boiling Rock. Meanwhile, Korra is packed, Naga is secured in the stable of the airship, and she's ready to go.

"It was great having you here, Korra." Zuko sincerely states.

"It was great being here," Korra replies, glomping the old man in a back-cracking hug.

"Okay," he rasps, making her laugh as she sets him down and turn to Azula.

The old princess smirks. "Don't even think about it."

"Alright." Korra shrugs, raising a hand.

Azula accepts it to shake, only to be dragged into the same lung-collapsing embrace. "Kor… ra…!" she gasps.

"I'll just do it!" Korra guffaws, dashing up the gangplank the second Azula's free, preventing the chance of being fried alive by the fearsome firebender. "Bye!" She waves as the panel closes.

"That girl, I swear!" Azula exclaims, but the smile ruins her fallacious anger.

"She is one of a kind." Zuko agrees with a smile of his own.

The siblings watch the airship go airborne into the clouds, waving goodbye to the Avatar who enthusiastically returns in kind from the window.

Even in aerial transportation, it will be a long ride home.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**Southern Water Tribe**_

Korra's return home is nothing spectacular, the airship landed by the compound and she was immediately escorted within its walls. But the walk is slow enough for Korra to gaze left, the direction where her family resided, and her face slightly somber at the twinge of longing stinging her heart. After she's closed in, the sentries send her directly to the main hall to the central chamber where the head lotuses await.

Quietly she sits in her designated seat and waits for her guardians to speak.

"Lord Zuko sent a messenger hawk, you have completed firebending," Keiji speaks without greeting or preamble.

Korra says nothing, feeling no need to confirm the obvious.

"As you know, Tenzin is scheduled to arrive in two days time."

Seeing this is her cue to leave, Korra rises from her seat with every intention to walk out despite protest.

But he stressed "_However_…" making her stop mid-step. "Due to crucial matters currently happening within Republic City, Tenzin is to remain there until further notice—"

"Wait, _what?_" She abruptly faces the White Lotus Heads, her shoulders stiff and her hands clenched, her eyes daring them to repeat the bad news.

Keiji pinches the bridge of his nose, and seeing her leader under pressure, Inayat takes over. "We have received a message from Tenzin a few days ago. Apparently, his duties as councilman need his attention, therefore he's unable to take you to the Air Temples to effectively teach you."

Korra gaps, a wedge of denial gripping her. "But – no! Tenzin—he's supposed to—! I'm ready to begin airbending! The world… the world needs me to." She ends on a sullen note.

In spite of their constant disputes both past and present, Keiji exhales, unable to stop feeling a pint of sympathy for the ambitious young woman. "I am sorry, Korra." He says sincerely.

She hears his apology, even feels it's genuine. But she does not respond, she is too taken aback, caught off-guard, utterly speechless.

Before the OWL's eyes, Korra carefully devoid her facial expression of any outward emotion, but they could feel the gale of a storm from within her, especially through the vortexes of her baleful blue eyes. Without speaking another word, the young Avatar turns her back from her prison wardens and treks away like a seasoned soldier.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

The element one always feels but seldom see. Air.

Air represents freedom and freedom… Korra yearns to know the feeling.

She had learned long ago that she would be taken to the temples of all four encompassed directions; studying its culture, learning its history, achieve airbending, but most important, overcome the walls between her and the Avatar spiritual connections. And to understand freedom.

The temples meant no compounds, untouched by the OWL's rules and regulations. Yes, there'll still be White Lotus sentries watching her, but they would be mountains away from the vicinity. Nevertheless, she'll be free. Free to do what she wants to do, free to see what she wants to see, free to just be her, not just the Avatar. But who is she, who is Korra? Nobody could answer, not even Korra herself.

And she won't know the answer. For spirits only knows how long.

For the rest of the morning, Korra spent it all within the grand gymnasium. The first hour she was practicing her swordsmanship. The next hour was marksmanship and she hadn't missed a target, definitely not her blind spots. Now she's throwing projectiles all over the place – knives, darts, needles, and tribal axes littered and hacked, leaving no zone unscathed – and she does it all, blindfolded. She decapitated and disfigured all the training dummies, so she makeshifts ice and snow replacements.

Overhead, Paju, Inayat and Keiji are watching their charge vent ferociously through the windows of the observation room overhead.

"Refurbishing will be hefty," Inayat comments worriedly.

"Indeed." Paju agrees, the creases between his brows thickening when another blade embeds a carved target and snaps from its bolster.

Keiji huffs. "She'll have to learn sooner or later that things can't always go her way."

In an instant, a dagger's tip pierces the window, a few inches from the point of Keiji's nose.

Paju jerks away from the windows.

Inayat slaps a hand over her heart with a shout of "Oh my Spirits!"

Keiji just inhales and exhales through his nose.

* * *

It's now seven past noon and the OWL heads are in the humble dining room for lunch, interiorly decorated a typical water tribe design – feeble attempt to help Korra feel right at home – waiting for the Avatar trainee who's purposefully seven minutes late.

"Where is she?" Inayat impatiently inquires.

Keiji grumbles an answer. "Last time I've checked, she's been in the showers for forty minutes straight after vandalizing the gymnasium."

"Her performance perfectly replicated a war-torn battlefield for the lotus servants to clean up." Paju comments.

Three more minutes and Korra enters the private dining, seemingly poised and collected; only the maelstrom in her eyes giving away her rage. One firebending servant on standby – keeping Korra's lunch warm – sets down her meal as she sits, and she is considerate enough to nod her thanks. Grabbing her utensils, she begins to eat, vaguely mindful of her three babysitters tensely watching her every move.

Time ticks unhindered by progressive tension and light clangs of food utensils. When one-third remains of her food, Korra finally sets down her ware and grabs her cup for continuous gulps of her lychee juice till it's empty, an unladylike belch being the first noise, and Inayat cringes in disgust.

Korra leans back on her hands. "So," she begins casually, "what's so important Tenzin had to tend with that the final stage of me becoming fully realized had to be delayed indefinitely?"

Keiji breathes out his nose for the nth time. He's going to have to spend most of the night meditating after this. "Tenzin has the responsibility in Republic City as a member of the City Council. The situation has grown most unstable."

"But he also has the responsibility to me as my predetermined mentor. If it were up to me I'd gladly find another airbending master while he does his councilman business, but alas being an endangered element has its setbacks." She huffs at a loose strand of her hair. "So I'm stuck with him."

"Korra," Paju begins, "If there was another alternative—"

"There is." Korra cuts in while sitting up, "If Tenzin can't take me to see the Temples, then why not I go to Republic City? He handles his business and when he has time, he'll show me the ropes. And if not him, I'm sure Jinora can make an acceptable substitute – she's his protégé after all. It's perfect!" She pumps her fists in childish delight, loving this plan a lot: having never seen the United Republic of Nations, this opportunity is made for her.

"Absolutely not!" Of course, Keiji is here to ruin it. "The city is dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us to ensure your safety as you learn the elements!"

She arcs a fine brow at his reasoning. "Yeah, and within that span, I nearly drowned in the Spirit Oasis, was left at the mercy of a demented earthbending mentor gung ho on 'breaking me', and – oh yeah – I was a helpless mannequin for a Fire Nation tailor!"

"The Agni Festival is an important festivity and you had to look your best for your first night in the Capital City!" The Order Head retorts.

"_I'm_ the Avatar!" She bangs her fist on the table, causing a tremor around the room. "You can't monitor everything I do forever! I'm certain Aang never meant for you to breathe down my neck almost every second of my life! One way or another you OWL heads will have to let me go so I can do what I was destined to do. The world doesn't even know my _face_!" She jabs a finger to said face.

"Korra," Inayat intervenes, "I understand that you're upset—"

"Understatement of the millennium." She sneers.

The older woman takes a meditative breath. "But it's not the right time for you."

Korra suddenly stops whatever else she had to say, and deathly silence looms. Her face is neutral as she stares down the three, she coolly rises to her feet with inhuman equilibrium, and then—

_**CRASH!**_

She kicks the table to the wall, snapping it in splintery half and the remainder of lunch in ruins.

"Whatever." She mutters as she walks to the door next to the mess.

The trio exhales at the room-shaking slam, then Keiji murmurs, "That's the sixty-seventh table she's broken."

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

Right after that vain attempt for a compromise, Korra beelines for the stables to her best friend and is greeted with a slobbery kiss to the face.

She laughs, "It hasn't been long, Naga," nevertheless she scratches her companion's head. "But I missed you, too."

Moments later, Korra is upon Naga's back, leading her companion to the doors of the thick walls of the huge, richly decorated gate surrounding the compound. Raising her head skywards, Korra hollers, "Hey, Howl!"

The White Lotus sentry known as Howl peers down from his post in the guard tower.

"I'm taking Naga out for a walk!" She pats said polar bear dog.

He looks askance, having a history of struggles to keep the young Avatar in line.

Seeing his reluctance, Korra crosses her arms and irritably sighs. "We're just going to our ledge."

Howl quirks an eyebrow then shrugs before disappearing into the tower.

Seconds after, the sun rays pierce through the growing crack of the opening gateway, and in spite of how the day went, Korra smiles at the open space ahead. When the opening is wide enough, Korra commands, "Go girl!" and off Naga goes.

The duo distanced themselves from the place Korra always called a prison, though they're well aware of the sentries watching atop the mountain nearby. But Korra pretends it's just her and Naga, riding away on the frosty plains, following her path through her will alone.

Adrenaline surging her veins, Korra shouts over the wind. "Faster, Naga!" her friend picks up the speed, "Atta girl! Go! Go! _Go!_"

The Avatar revels these ephemeral moments, where she feels invincible, going somewhere nobody could follow.

Too soon they reach their self-claimed ledge. It's a perfect spot to bask and think, able to see the edges of the ocean straight ahead, and through the peripheral view of her right eye, Korra could see the town, where her family dwells without her.

Contemplation is what Korra needs, so once they reach the peak, she stays perched atop of her best friend with arms crossed over her knees, and Naga lying down in the snow. The adrenaline rush quickly fades, and the weight of the disheartening hours leading her here dampens her brief euphoria.

Sensing the sadness gripping her master, Naga whimpers softly.

For the rest of daylight, Korra stays at the cliff with her animal guide, pointedly ignoring the sentry having arrived below the slope moments after they settled.

She could see it, her destiny far off, past the horizon before her eyes.

Suddenly, she hears the squawking chorus. Together with Naga, they raise their heads, seeing a flock of winter seagulls soaring by.

"Lucky," the Avatar murmurs, "they can go wherever and whenever they want…" Korra and Naga visually follow the frost-feathered birds blending with the clouds. Overwhelmed by liberating display, Korra's eyes downcast.

But soon enough, her fingers clench her biceps, and her eyes rise once more, hardening with serious determination.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

The sun sets and the eventides emerge.

"I believe Korra should go to Republic City," Katara claims as she sits before the White Lotus in the central chambers, discussing possibilities of Korra's future.

"The girl is reckless and stubborn, none of us were able to put a leash on her." Keiji argues, "Republic City wouldn't stand a chance."

"She's not an animal," Katara counters vehemently, "She's a young, ambitious woman we've kept caged her entire life."

Keiji practically fumes at the ears. "You're the widow of Avatar Aang! You know it was his dying wish that we keep the next Avatar safe!"

"But I know he didn't mean _this_," Katara says earnestly.

"Katara, she has to wait until Tenzin's free to accept her," Inayat chimes in. "We'll have her work on Avatar spiritual connections."

Paju scoffs. "We all have tried to work with her spirituality, all in vain." He leans forward, resting one arm on the table. "Besides, none of us are the Avatar. We can't hope to tell her how to be one."

"Yet you've indoctrinated your image of what an Avatar should be." Shaking her head, Katara calmly stands from her seat. "It's been thirteen years, we have done all we can to teach her and she's succeeded in flying colors."

While the elder woman's words are insightful, the Grand Lotus is aware of what Katara's leading at. "Avatar Korra cannot leave our surveillance until she has become a fully realized Avatar. You all have seen the horrors of war. You know what could happen to her when that tide inevitably rises again." He pleads, eyes misty by survivor's guilt.

His two colleagues bow their heads, both had seen what a war-torn world could hold. Katara stiffens, knowing best the struggles Korra would have to face, but at the moment times are peaceful, and the Avatar has grown arrogant, unafraid. A pang of guilt infects her heart, knowing she's part of the fault. Korra has grown up believing she's the sole solution to all issues and crisis, she always won and never understood what came with loss, and she fought and fought as if she had nothing to lose when she has so much.

"At least let her go visit her family tonight," Katara requests, "She hasn't seen them in years, so let her be with them before she starts."

Keiji stands up, resigned. "Very well, I'll send a couple of sentries to escort her there and back. After that, Korra will remain here to practice her spiritual connection indefinitely. When Tenzin's ready, he'll inform us. Meeting adjourned."

With that, the White Lotus Heads exit and went their separate ways for the time being. Katara remains in the room, gazing aimlessly before her. Still unmoving from her place since she stood, the weary widow breathes in and out slowly, "Come out, Korra." Her eyes never stray.

Korra steps out from her hiding spot behind thick velvet blue curtains "Master Katara." She bows her head in shame, though her face is only slightly contrite.

"Korra…" Katara beams a maternal smile at her apprentice, and at last, she moves, walking the long aisle of the lengthy table to the young girl. "Walk with me." She gestures, not missing a beat, and Korra gracefully follows beside her. They leave opposite of the OWL heads.

They silently take steady steps down the hall, having no true place to go, no destination in mind. Katara often glances at the Korra, her old eyes looking over the girl. Korra has grown strong, physically and mentally. Her bold arms and quick wits are a testament to everything she's observed and took to heart. Ashanti Korra has indeed grown into a beautiful, capable young woman before her eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Korra speaks up, timidly, her eyes on her boots. "That I should find my own path?" She heard the hesitance in the OWL's voices, none are ready to let her go on her own. While touched, Korra's more irritated – she could take care of herself, she didn't train her body and her mind just to stay sheltered spirits know how long.

Katara hums. "I did."

Finding strength in her master's confidence, Korra looks up with resolve. "Thank you, Katara. I know for sure what I have to do."

Katara pauses and watches Korra continue walking forward, never stopping, never looking back. That's how the old waterbending master knows; Korra's evolving from her shelters to the unknown.

"Oh, Aang…" Katara wistfully whispers as Korra turns a corner from her rippling vision. "Watch over and guide her."

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

In a toasty place in midst of frosty plains, is the home of the Ashanti family. Right now inside, Senna is cooking fish for dinner, and simultaneously boiling soup with her waterbending, with a baby slung to her back. Three little boys are chasing each other around the table while a young girl is seated on one of the chairs, stitching an arm to her ragdoll. Tonraq is cross-legged on the floor as he scrapes a welding stone on the dulled blade of his ax.

This is the picture of a typical water tribe family: minus one.

The familial atmosphere is disturbed by a clamoring knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Senna furrows her eyebrows.

"Hang on." Tonraq stands and puts his weapon and welding stone on a surface out of reach from the boys. Making to the door in two strides, he opens it… and he's colored astounded when his eldest child forces her way in, slams the door shut and sharply latches the lock into place. "Korra?"

"Came here ahead of the sentries, didn't want to deal with their instructions!" Said Avatar hastily explains.

"Korra?" Hastily moving the skillet from the hot eye of the stove, Senna rushes beside her husband. Indeed, their firstborn, Ashanti Korra, has come for a visit unannounced.

Korra smiles timidly and waves awkwardly to her parents. "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Oh, Braveheart!" Senna pushes forward and gathers her little girl – now slightly taller than her – in her arms. "What a wonderful surprise!"

Tonraq wraps his muscular arms around them.

As she finds blissful warmth in her parents' embrace, Korra is overwhelmed to see the new face that is her baby sister snuggled against their mother's back. Freeing an arm, she gently strokes her sister's soft pudgy cheek. "Hi Kanami," she utters above a whisper, almost choked by emotion, "it's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"KOWEE!" The chorus of the little trio. Tonraq and Senna release Korra in time for her to be pounced to the ground.

But she's not angry, she laughs. "Aatu, Randii, Kenyon!" hoisting them in her arm, she spins them around and around, causing the triplets' peal of joy. Korra's eye catches the girl staring at her from the table and slows down to a stop despite the boys' pleas for more. "Later, wolf pack." She assures before giving the younger girl her full attention. "Hey, Nilak."

Nilak gets up and walks to stand before her older sister kneeling to meet her eyes, then hesitantly snuggles into Korra's arms. "Hi, Korra." She says softly.

The sisters bask in each other's presence for a tender moment. Korra looks over Nilak's head at their parents. "When's dinner starting?"

"Oh!" Senna jumps, suddenly remembering the meal she was preparing beforehand. "In a few minutes."

"Sounds perfect." Korra releases her little sister and stands to face their mother and father. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Outside the simple igloo abode, the two White Lotus sentries, one being Howl, waits mounted on their camel yaks for Korra to finish having family dinner. Naga snoozes by the front door.

"How long is she going to take?" The other sentry complains.

"Be reasonable," Howl says, "she hasn't been home in a long time."

"I'd have sympathy if she hadn't bend snow piles on us to get a head start." The man grumbles.

"Point taken." Howl relents. Suddenly there's a rumble in the snow and Howl inclines behind them. "What—"

"RAWR!" He had no chance to complete his question as an abominable snow creature sprouts over their heads with icy claws and fangs.

The other man screams high-pitched, and the poor animals are scared into bucking their riders off their backs and galloping to safety.

Sputtering snow out his mouth, Howl rushes to stand, grabbing his partner's arm on the way up. Unexpectedly their bodies are instantly encased in ice, all the way up to their shoulders.

"H-Hey!" The other sentry shouts.

"Like that, father?" Nilak eagerly asks behind the men she trapped.

"Perfect, Nilak." Tonraq stands before them, grinning wide. "Sorry fellas."

"To-Tonraq?" Howl stammers, "What's going—" Suddenly a strange haze film over his senses, numbing him. "Go… going…" His head slumps forward alongside his fellow sentry.

Senna bends the sleeping mist back into her vial. "That should buy you some time, sweetie." She addresses her daughter.

Korra had taken advantage of the distraction to secure the necessities her family helped her pack onto Naga's saddle. "Thanks, Mom." She says after making final adjustments.

The abominable snow creature drops like a cloak to reveal the triplets standing on each other's shoulders. "Good luck, Kowee!" They chorus.

"Thanks, guys!" Korra's hoisted into her father's arms.

"Take care." He says near her ear.

"I will," Korra promises and is set down only for her mother to lock her in another parental embrace.

"Please be careful." Senna pleads.

"I'll try." Korra cheeks, making her mother chuckles.

"My little Braveheart." Pulling away, mother touches her daughter's cheek, stroking tenderly, looking up at the girl she birthed but barely raised with rheumy eyes. "Don't forget to write."

"No way," Korra vows, shifting her fingers through the tufts of her baby sister's head. "Grow well, Kanami." The baby girl coos at her with a toothless smile. When Senna has the strength to let her go, she turns and hollers, "Give me some love, siblings!" Her little sister and brothers rush into her arms. "Be good now." She gently commands.

"Yeah!" the boys cheer.

"Okay." Nilak nods. "Write to me, too."

Korra smiles. "I will." She lets them go with a heavy heart, but she refuses to cry. She has to stay strong, for the sake of the world… for the sake of her family. With a playful salute to them, she backs away and swiftly mounts upon Naga. "Let's go, girl!"

The duo gallops off.

Senna snuggles into Tonraq's sturdy form, her tears staining her cheeks as she watches her eldest child leave her once more. "Will, I ever get used to seeing her go?"

"No." Tonraq holds her and his children close, his own eyes glistening. "None of us will. She may be the Avatar, but she will always be family to us first." And they stand together, wanting to keep their daughter and sister etched in their memories as she disappears from their sight, not knowing the next time they'll see her again.

Far ahead, Korra's eyes are firm and locked ahead, with salty droplets of her barricaded sorrow trailing behind her.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_She is surrounded… by the wind. A spherical shield of pure wind. And she was rising, rising high, going higher._

_She felt powerful. Immortal._

_**Invincible.**_

_Then something strikes the dead center of her back. It isn't running her through, so she knew it is not a blade. It's crackling, and the stench of burnt flesh took siege of her nostrils._

_And then the brightness of her vision dies, and she is falling, and falling, and falling… _

* * *

Cerulean orbs snap open with a sharp intake of her breath. Leaning motionless against Naga, Korra works to get her breathing under control again. They had snuck aboard a cargo ship scheduled for Republic City, settling in the tonnage below deck. Slowly, she raises a hand to wipe away the sweat on her forehead and steadily leans forward.

"Those dreams are back…" She murmurs into nothingness. "Why now?"

That annoying tingle on her back returned as well.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

**Author's Note: Here it is! At long last - the first installment of Avatar: Legend of the Woman Warrior! Actually, it was first uploaded last year in December in DeviantART, under my deviant name ReyReyReShawn.**

**Anyways, this is my rendition - and PERSONAL perspective - how Korra's introduction should've been; a montage of her training around the world instead of it all cramped in one place (that I feel stagnated her greatly). It took a lot of time and rewriting, but I feel ultimately satisfied with the final product. Since I have no beta reader, I appreciate if anybody finds the time to point out any errors and I'll tackle it when I have the time.**

**No telling when I'll update the next episode, especially when I have other fanfic ideas, and most importantly, my original story to tinker with. Only time will tell, but I will upload sometime this year, preferably more than once.**

**And finally, special thanks to **_**nayruu**_**, aka author of Legend of Korra: Jingshen for letting me use the story for inspiration for my own - especially Katara's talk with the OWL heads. Also thanks to fellow deviant PencilPaperPassion for OC Nilak - Korra's little sister, who's starting off as a kid even though her picture is of her as a teenager. Other deviant OCs will make an appearance, and I'll give credit to where credit is due.**

**P.S. Yes, this story is pro-MAKORRA, ergo only constructive criticism is welcome. Anybody uselessly firebending narrow-minded flames will be put out via spambending.**


	2. 1—Not-So-Welcoming-Committee

_**Earth… **_

_**Fire… **_

_**Air… **_

… _**Water… **_

_**Only the Avatar can master all four elements… **_

_**And bring balance to the world.**_

* * *

_**Avatar—Legend of the Woman Warrior**_

**Reboot By, Ro Oeuvre Belvedere**

* * *

**Welcome fine folks to the riveting tale of Avatar: Legend of the Woman Warrior! When we last left our daring heroine, Korra plots an escape with the assist of her family's inherited prowess. Successful, she stowed away to the beacon of unity, Republic City, to complete her training and become a full-fledged Avatar. With her destiny now in sight, can Korra convince Tenzin to take her as his apprentice? Will this be the first step for her to become fully realized?**

* * *

**Book I: **

**Air**

**Chapter 1:**

**Not-So-Welcoming Committee**

* * *

After that disturbing dreamlike memory, Korra stays up and alert the rest of the way t0 the Beacon of Unity that is Republic City.

Right now she's hiding behind one of the crate stacks, further from the still-snoozing Naga so she wouldn't accidentally wake her friend. Korra has her hands planted firmly on the ground, concentrating on the vibrations of the engine-powered ship as it slowly comes to a stop – the only movement now being the sway of the ocean. Hearing the metallic scraping of the loading doors unlocking, she stealthily peers above the cargo and is forced to shield her eyes from the sunlight peeking through the dark room. Once her eyes adjust the brightness, she ducks to a crouch and silently creeps back to Naga.

When beside her comrade, Korra scratches Naga's ear, rousing the bear hound from slumber. "We're here!" she excitedly whispers, "Get ready."

Meanwhile, the oblivious dock workers are just starting to unload the tonnage, when the sudden appearance of a polar bear dog – and more bizarre, a young water tribe girl mounted on the wild beast as if it's an ostrich horse – bursts out and dashes down the ramp, accidentally knocking one guy off balance.

"Thanks for the lift!" the strange girl waves amiably to the fallen man as she rides away.

"What the…?" the guy on his rump manages to utter.

"The guys at the Dragon's Breath won't believe this." Another worker remarks.

* * *

"Good to be out in the open again, huh?" Korra stretches her arms above her head.

Naga barks affirmatively as they approach a large suspension bridge. "This is the longest bridge I've ever seen." Korra comments as they reach the middle, "And that's the most Satomobiles I've ever seen." She gestures the traffic jam to her left, horns honking and drivers shouting their impatience.

Finally, they reach the end of the bridge into a new world.

"Wow…" Korra breathes, "this is more than what the brochure promised."

She could not stop looking up, the place is just so… _huge!_ Both in range and in height. The earth is coated in concrete, the smells are a colorful bouquet, and the towers appear capable to touch the sky.

"I bet they can touch the clouds!" Is her childlike proclaim. Something else comes to mind and she taps her bottom lip. "Wonder what sports they do here."

The two approach the edge of the city barred by small railings overviewing the Yue Bay. Across from her is the statue – larger than life – of Aang, standing resolutely upon a small isle. Korra couldn't help but stare at her immortalized past life in awe. "Will people go that far to remember me too?" She murmurs to herself, but Naga gives a nod nonetheless, making the Avatar chuckle. "You believe so."

Korra then turns her head slightly leftwards to the larger island just a little further ahead of Aang's memorial. "Destination on lock: Air Temple Island." At this point, they could just dive in now and swim there, but Korra shakes her head. "By now the OWL heads told Tenzin of my latest escapade, and no doubt some of the sentries are there on guard, we need a game plan or he'll never teach me no matter how long I stay."

While the new Avatar contemplates possibilities, an index finger curled under her jutting lower lip, Naga puts her nose in the air and sniffs. She apparently catches a whiff of something she likes and gallops toward the source.

Korra laughs and pats her friend's head. "Alrighty then! Breakfast first, plan second!"

But tracking is evidently a challenge, because naturally Korra and Naga rode in open space, and only a few times they braved through narrow ways. But here in the city, there are crowds of people and clusters of vehicles. "Look out! Watch out, Naga!" They accidentally forced a panicked honking Satomobile to swerve out of their way. Then they narrowly avoid collision with a rapidly incoming truck, which caused the large contraption to slide horizontally and collide instead into a car that isn't a Sato brand.

"My Cabbage Car!" The owner of the wreck hollers after escaping with just a few scratches.

"Sorry!" Korra shouts over her shoulder.

The chaos hasn't ended there, now the two are galloping through a thick pool of pedestrians and enduring the locals' righteous rants.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Hey!"

"Are you trying to kill me!"

And with every complaint she hears, Korra bashfully responds. "Whoops, sorry about that! Excuse us! Coming through! Heads up! Eh, sorry! Yeah, we're new in town! Our bad!"

The comedic discord makes a conclusion once Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Huffing at Korra sniggering at her antics, Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall, its wall comprising an orange curtain. The polar bear dog bounds to the side of the stall.

Within the shop, a middle-aged woman is just sitting while reading a newspaper and idly turns to the movement of her tarp. "Oh Spirits!" Her startled jump causes her paper to scatter and her chair to fall because she sees a big sniffling wet nose, then the entire head of a polar bear dog.

Naga's salivating at the variety of meat on display as Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. The polar bear dog's jaws open intimidatingly wide, ready to feast upon delicacy, but Korra's stern "No!" staved the bear hound's craving.

The Avatar-trainee sits upright and commandingly crosses her arms. "Back away, _now_."

Reprimanded, Naga whimpers softly and does what she is told. After making the decent distance, Korra gracefully slides off the saddle and pats her friend's head as she walks to the front of the stall like anybody else, all the while Naga's tail wags excitedly.

Ignoring the storekeeper dubiously eying her, Korra's picks up a meat kabob, inspects it briefly, and turns to the proprietor. "We'll take one of everything, please."

The lady surveys Korra's foreign appearance and harshly demands. "That will be twenty yuans."

Korra tilts her head. "Yuans? Is that the currency here?" she innocently inquires.

"_Twenty_. _Yuans_." The older woman forces. "Either you have it or you don't."

"Sorry, I don't have any yuans, but—"

The kabob is suddenly snatched out of Korra's hand. Feeling threatened, the young Avatar drops into a karate stance, only to deal with the storekeeper's infuriated face.

"Then what good are you to me?" The lady hollers rudely.

Since the only threat is a sharp tongue, Korra unsheaths hers. "Well with your _amicable_ service, it's a wonder why business is so slow." Jeeringly satisfied with the woman's offended gasp, Korra saunters off.

"Hey!" The proprietor hollers, unaccepting the audacious girl getting the last word. But the warning snarl of the girl's pet pacifies her to back away in an apprehended squeak. With a haughty huff, Naga faithfully follows after her friend.

When they're out of the square, the dejected Naga whines and her head slumps on Korra's shoulder. "Sorry, girl." The Avatar affectionately wraps her arm around Naga's neck till their cheeks touched. "We're certified scavengers, remember? We'll rustle something up in no time."

* * *

It doesn't take long for the two scavengers to locate a place titled **Harmony Park** at the entrance gates. The blush pink blossom petals are fluttering a spring dance in the breeze, kids are laughing as they play while their parents relax in the shades of the trees. But it's the large pond in midst of the park's central area that captures Korra and Naga's attention.

"There we go, all we can eat."

Naga happily barks.

Discarding her boots and woolen socks and rolling up her pants, the Avatar leaps into the water and instantly traps a fish in a water bubble.

"Go long!" Korra shoots the fish out of water into mid-air, watching Naga sprint ahead of the flipping tail fin and catching it by an aerial lunge. "Nice, now how 'bout this!"

Moments after playing fetch-n-feed with her animal guide – with the grand finale of catapulting five and Naga taking all in her jaws – Korra catches three more for herself, snaps some sticks from the trees, and blows mild fire to fry her lunch just right. Once that is done, she jabs two fish-on-a-sticks into the ground to savor the one left in hand, and with an anticipating lick on her lips, she chomps down.

Teeth sunken in well-done fish flesh, that's how she looked when she feels another presence that isn't Naga. To the left of her peripheral vision is a man in the bushes, scraggly in appearance, and he has this crazed grin as he's eyeballing her. Not feeling scared or nervous at the strange man, Korra simply finishes her bite, chews, and swallows, all with a raised eyebrow.

That moment the man emerges from the shrubbery. "Uh, say, think I can get one of them tasty-smelling—" he suddenly starts flapping his elbows, "—fishies?"

Officially bemused, but unconcerned of this guy being a potential threat, Korra shrugs. "Yeah, sure."

"Much obliged, little missy!" The happy hobo waggles up to Korra in big, weird steps, snatches up a stick while squatting down, then ferociously devours with his mouth noisily smacking.

Korra blinks at him for a few seconds before continuing with her lunch, and it being a small meal, she's done after a few more bites. "So…" she starts for small talk, "you live in… that bush?" Seeing him drooling over the last fried fish, she unroots the stick and tosses it over, which he accepts gratefully.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." Through his eyes, that brier is a shining sanctuary. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"Vagabonds, huh?" Korra looks around as if expecting another bum to pop out. "So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was 'living it up', not going 'down and out'."

The happy hobo chuckles. "Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer." He then spreads his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to Republic City."

"Thanks." Korra grabs one of his hands to shake, "You're the only welcoming committee I came across."

Their friendly interaction is disturbed by a sudden whistle trilling their eardrums, following a shouting of "Hey, you!"

Peering over her shoulders, Korra sees what she concludes to be a guard at one of the small bridges. He runs toward them. "Stop! You can't fish here!"

The happy hobo jumps up and runs toward his bush. "You best skedaddle missy!" Is his friendly advice to Korra before he dives into his shrub.

Not needing to be told the first time, Korra whistles on her fingers, and Naga comes running. They are soon sprinting alongside each other, Korra never slowing down as she snatches up her boots, and hoists herself onto Naga's back.

As they successfully run from the law, the guard continues his pointless pursuit, blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon the whole time. When he makes it to where Korra was previously, she's barely a speck in his vision. The guard realizes his attempts are futile and rests his hands on his knees, panting.

Behind the guard, Gommu pops up from his bushy home to wave after the foreign girl and her oversized pet.

Korra and Naga ride in high speed, being blurry passersby to anyone they bypass. They dash by a man on a stand, in front of a yellow and red poster. He has a megaphone and he's shouting. But soon the duo is too far away to hear a word.

Korra looks back. "What was he yelling about?" Not really curious, she shrugs and looks forward again. "Aw well, none of my concern."

* * *

The unorthodox partners had spent most of the day roaming aimlessly, neither feeling eager to go to the island just yet.

"Obviously, this takes getting used to." Korra murmurs to Naga, both trudging the streets side-by-side.

Naga grumbles her assent.

Looking up to the sky and seeing the sun is not too far west, Korra suggests, "We got plenty of daylight left, let's find a place to shack up for the night, the first thing tomorrow we'll go to Air Temple Island so Pema could vouch for us. Tenzin rarely says no to her."

Naga growls lowly and Korra rolls her eyes, translating perfectly. "Oh pipe down, there'll be plenty to eat for breakfast when we get there."

At Naga's answering snort, Korra sighs. "Yes, I know they're vegetarians, but they'll make an exception for you. I promise."

Continuing on, Korra observes their surroundings and noted that these streets aren't as clean and the air seems a bit musky. Naga slows down with her. "We're in the same city, but the atmosphere feels different." She comments, discretely looking at the residents in the area. Their clothes look worse-for-wear, some aren't even wearing shoes, and their skin appears it hadn't been touched by soap in weeks. "We may be in the wrong place."

Suddenly, someone crashes into her back, "Watch it, lady!" Comes a rude shout from a boy walking ahead of her.

"You bumped into me," Korra utters under her breath while trekking forward. She freezes mid-step. "Wait a minute." Something feels different on her person, something misplaced. Feeling her pelt, she indeed feels something amiss. "Sokka's boomerang…" her horrified whisper. The same boomerang Sokka managed to find after the war's end, the one he gave to her before he passed. Electric blue eyes spark as they set on the boy in the distance.

"Why that little…" her mind's now locked on the hunt. Her composure gives none the wiser, her walk steadily accelerating to not lose track on the brat who dared to snatch away what is hers.

Sensing her companion's sudden mood change, Naga follows Korra in sync, assessing that her friend's hidden rage is targeting the boy moseying in front of them.

Apparently, the kid seems to have keen senses too because his leisure stroll increases to a speed walk. He looks over his shoulder, and Korra's face is seemingly relaxed and oblivious to the crime he committed against her. But her eyes give a bad omen, and that's enough warning for him. He dashes.

"You sneaky little lemur!" Korra's nowhere far behind and Naga keep in pace.

A challenge unexpected, the boy is very resourceful. Blatantly he's native to the environment, he slips into narrow passages between buildings that Naga had to take the long way around, whereas Korra had a slight struggle staying on his tail. More than once he threw down crate stacks and trash bins to slow his pursuers down – he even shoves a cabbage cart their way, ignoring the vendor's bemoaning "My cabbages!"

"He's a slippery one!" Korra admits in her sprint, Naga faithfully galloping beside her. The boy is now at a relatively safe distance from them when he turns another corner, he disappears from their sight when they make that turn.

But Korra isn't worried. "Naga, you know the drill."

Instantly Naga's nose is to the ground, picking up the little urchin's scent in seconds, and gesturing her head three buildings down left.

Korra scratches her comrade's ear. "Good girl," she bears a roguish grin, "let's give him a false sense of security." Together they saunter near the smallest structure in the neighborhood. It's only one story and the shape of a crooked square, the mud-bricks all uneven. A few feet away, Korra silently signals Naga to halt.

"Spike your senses and take cover in that alley," she says lowly, "in case he slips out he won't see you till it's too late." She approaches the homely construct in stealthy steps, and crouches by the misshapen gap in the wall she guesses to be a window. In her favor, the hem of the curtains are raggedly torn, so it's easy to peek in. She sees an elder woman and three other children; two boys and one girl. Neither boy is the one she's looking for. Lowering from sight, Korra comes up with a game plan and nods in self-approval.

Standing, she stomps to the 'front door' and forces the tarp away as she barges in. "Did a filthy little thief that stinks like a rhino's derriere come here?" She interrogates on the spot.

The three kids just blink baffled at her. The older woman, who had been chopping vegetables in the tiny kitchen area of the left side, clears her throat. "I'm sorry, it's just us."

'_She's an experienced liar.' _Korra deciphers, before growling and stomping her foot. To them, she's acting out of frustration, but she's using the vibrations she created to locate the thieving urchin. Though muffled by her boots, her seismic sensory found a lone, lanky figure in the left room down the back hall. Inwardly she smirks. '_Gotcha.'_

Outwardly she sighs, "I see," she feigns defeat. "Sorry to bother you." She steps out.

When completely cloaked from their view, Korra signals Naga to remain hidden and walks ahead, purposely looking downtrodden when she passes the misshapen window, but under the shadow of her bangs is her pearly whites glimmering a victorious glint.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the mud shack:**

"Sissi, do you think Skoochy stole something from her?" Asks the mocha-skinned girl with wild chocolate hair, her moss-green eyes looking up at her caretaker. Her pudgy fingers tugging the woman's apron.

Sissi, a woman in her mid-forties, gray streaking her silky black tresses, furl her eyebrows, making her navy blue pools narrow. "Matana dear, I would hope not." Setting down her knife, Sissi grabs the near-by cloth to wipe her hands. "I may have to have another talk with that boy."

But not a second after her words, a loud thud resounds, seconds after a wail echoes the walls. "WAAAAAH!" Next comes a screeching, "LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO-OUCH!"

"Uh-oh." Matana murmurs.

"Skoochy!" Hollers another girl, slightly taller than Matana, lighter complexion, tamable black hair, and bright amber eyes.

"Ardea, don't run near there!" Sissi commands the girl, keeping the rest of her charges at bay as she rushes to the back hall. Slamming open the last door, Sissi slumps onto the frame in relief as she takes in the scene before her.

Apparently, the water-tribe girl decided to take the matter into her own hands. She caught Skoochy midair by the collar and pinned him to the wall, her free hand balled into an offensive fist ready to strike. What's more, she's unconcerned that the boy's guardian is now present.

"All I want is my boomerang back. Hand it over." Korra demands, never straying her eyes to the older woman at the doorway.

Now having confirmation that Skoochy had indeed taken something of value, Sissi clears her throat and straightens up into a matriarch stature. "Skoochy, give the girl her boomerang back."

Too scared to put up any resistance, Skoochy shakily pulls the boomerang that is nestled in his inner vest pocket.

Korra wastes no time snatching back her treasure, gleefully making the thieving rat flinch from her force before unceremoniously dropping him. She pushes past Sissi and speed walk to the front door, not batting an eyelash at the other four children staring at her.

"How did she get in?" Mutters a boy appearing a bit older than Skoochy.

Korra's a couple feet from the exit when Sissi calls out to her. "Why don't you stay here for the night, as an apology?"

Inclining over her shoulder, Korra scoffs at the offer. "No offense, but I don't want to wake up every thirty seconds every time one of these butter-fingers come ten feet of me." She does a once over of the room. "And it's ten square feet in here, so no thanks." Said and done, Korra abruptly about-faces to exit with the same righteous fury she had when she first entered.

She jerks open the curtain-door, Naga is in full view and snarls at the sight of Skoochy. The boy shrieks and shields himself behind Ardea.

"We're good, Naga." Korra waves her retrieved boomerang. "Mission accomplished, let's go."

Ten or so seconds after the two unorthodox friends left, Sissi looks down at Skoochy, her hands on her hips and her face admonishing.

Skoochy cringes and prepares for the worse lecture of his life.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

The polar bear dog grumbles at their current situation.

"Forget it. We're not going back to accept that lady's hospitality," The Avatar grouses. "Besides, you won't even fit in that tiny mud-shack."

It's spring in Republic City, Korra is aware by the breeze and the pink transient blossoms. However, she overlooked the consistency of spring rain.

It was sunset when the dynamic duo went back to Harmony Park, water drops on their noses and they simultaneously looked to the sky at the fast coming rainclouds. Naga groaned as Korra muttered, "Just great."

Of course, the rain isn't a bother to them – they were born and (rarely) bred in the water tribe – it's just the weariness of being so green in deep roots of foreign land finally getting to them.

Another grumble.

"I don't care that they had a canopy, it's still not big enough for you. Other than that, they're eating scraps, not enough rations for your bottomless pit so we did _them_ a favor."

They fall silent again, letting the lulling sounds of rain droplets pattering about wash over them, and steadily the two begin to nod off. Naga's eyes close completely, whereas Korra stares aimlessly at the drizzled greenery, and her eyes are fogging as her lids lower till they're completely shut.

It's the sudden whistling that jerks Korra from her half-nap ten seconds later, Naga's left ear perks up at the sound. There is something new in her vision but the film in her eyes distorted it. Groaning at the disturbance, she rubs away lingering drowsiness and looks again.

It's that happy hobo, waving at her… from a hole?

"Am I seeing things?" She blinks repeatedly for confirmation.

The happy hobo notice he got her attention and hollers, "Hey little, missy! Over here!" He's waving with both arms now and more vigorously.

A little befuddled, Korra lightly elbows Naga's side. "Let's go, girl." At her friend's dubious quirk of the head, Korra rolls her eyes. "Just come on, he won't stop unless we see what he wants."

With a wave of her hand, the Avatar bends an invisible umbrella shielding her and her best friends from the rain. Thankfully the trek to the happy hobo is a short one.

"You again," Korra says right off.

His head bobbles. "Yup! Didn't introduce ourselves earlier. Name's Gommu."

She points to herself, "Korra." Then jabs a thumb to her friend. "And this beast is Naga."

"Yoo-hoo, nice to meet you!" The weird man is still waving his arms wildly, "Long time no see missy!"

The two looks at him with a bored expression. "It's still the same day." Korra deadpans.

"How time flies!" He hollers happily oblivious to the friends' less than pleased faces, though his arms finally drop. "I can't help but notice you sitting out here like stranded turtle ducks. It's mighty dry and warm under here."

Korra arches an eyebrow. "Under where?"

Gommu's laugh is almost crazed. "The city beneath the city little lady! Come on under!"

The Avatar crosses her arms. "Yeah… my friend can't fit."

"Oh, my apologies! There's a much bigger entrance at Yue Bay."

Tilting her head to contemplate, she inclines to her companion. "What do you say? I'll meet you there?"

Naga barks and gallops off.

Korra sees her friend off for a moment before turning her attention to the eccentric vagabond, and nods. "Okay Kooky, lead the way."

"Follow…" He allows himself to drop. "Meee~"

Rolling her eyes and letting out a 'tsk', Korra raises her arms in a shrug at the man's antics before jumping in after him. She lands in a calculated crouch and rises to her full height without strain. In front of her, Gommu is safely in the arms of a young woman who is taller than Korra, lighter bronze skin, and her mud-brown hair is short and matted over her eyes.

Gommu smiles up at her. "Thank you, Tally."

Tally silently nods to him then gently puts him down on his feet. She looks up at the opening above them, raises her fists and in blunt motions, the soil encloses in a swirl. Above, there's not a patch of grass out of place.

Gommu points at the only tunnel available. "This way!"

Korra and Tally just follow the oddball of a man, and soon they reach the end of the tunnel.

Korra's colored amazed. "Whoa… this must be an old wartime bunker."

It's a big space, filled with makeshift tents, recycled carts and wagons, and so many fellow vagabonds.

Tally quietly leaves them while Gommu puffs his chest with pride. "Right you are, missy!" Gommu amiably replies while abruptly walking in wider steps and his arms rocking like some exaggerated march, "Built roughly 170 years prior. Earthbenders made these to shelter themselves and their nonbending brethren from the Fire Nation Army. There's even a bunker somewhere that's so intricate that only trustworthy Earth Kingdom natives knew where to find it."

"Yeah," Korra nods, "I've learned about all that while I was training in Ba Sing Se. There were some Earth Kingdom natives who pledged allegiance to the Fire Nation – the more complexed passageways to the bunkers were attempts to keep the traitors out."

Suddenly there's a powerful series of barking, startling everybody from their endeavors. Naga's charging towards her friend and the funny smelling human and in a great leap, she forces the Avatar to the ground.

People are screaming in horror, Gommu blinks like an owl-cat, and Korra just laughs. "Took you long enough!" she pets then gently pushes Naga's wet nose so she could get up and raise her hands as a peacekeeper gesture to the panicky hobos. "She's with me everybody, no need to lose your heads!"

Gommu backs her up with a goofy toothy smile and two thumbs up, and just like that the hobo community is reassured to go on with their business.

Gommu waddles on and beckons Korra and Naga. "Y'all must be hungry, c'mon!"

The dynamic duo looks to each other and shrugs. They went this far and dinner sounds decent.

* * *

"You're in luck! It's today's special!"

Unidentifiable goop slaps into the cracked porcelain bowl Korra's holding. Once the slop stops sloshing about she sits down on an old chair as her eyebrow cocks up. Korra dubiously sniffs the gruel before scooping some up in a rusted spoon, and carefully slurps it into her mouth. Pause, her tastebuds lap the soupy substance a few times before she shrugs and swallows. "Not bad," she critiques.

Gommu is standing before her, wearing a worn out apron with a chipped wooden ladle he's using to serve tonight's supper bubbling in the metal barrel in front of him. "Lucky for us the wealthy folks are quite picky with their meals. The trashcans in the uppity neighborhoods are some of the finest!"

Korra doesn't so much as cringe. "Yeah, figured that's where the ingredients came from." She mutters. Beside her, Naga's enthusiastically chowing down in a wide dish.

Overall food is food, and Korra's hungry enough to risk poisoning – she has her dad's stomach after all.

So after a hot, fairly decent meal and listening to good ol' Gommu prattle about his craziest adventures in the city, Korra figures it's time to sleep as she gets up and puts her bowl down on the seat. She stretches with a yawn. "Well, time to hit the hay." She turns to Gommu, her eyes bearing a threatful glint. "And by the way, I'm a very light sleeper in strange places. Try anything and you'll find something twisted in the wrong angle."

Yet Gommu's not afraid, he merrily rocks in his rickety stool. "Worry not! Scavengers and thieves are two separate entities."

A little unnerved that her intimidation was ineffective, Korra nods. "Goodnight, then." She doesn't have to signal Naga to follow her. The two finds an open area where Naga could lie down freely and Korra could get comfortable on her friend's torso.

Warmed by multiple fireplaces and full bellies, the two unusual friends shut down like a light.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

**The next day…**

Korra and Naga are back on the surface long after sunrise.

"This morning's breakfast wasn't so bad," Korra comments out of the blue, "They had a nice variety of fruit and the fish was well down."

Naga licks her muzzle as if tasting the essence of this morning's meal.

Korra looks to the sky with a hand shielding her eyes. "It's well past noon, guess that means it's safe to go to Air Temple Island." She inclines to Naga, "I don't suppose you could track us there."

The polar bear dog grunts and shakes her head, then paws at her nose.

Korra nods her understanding. "Right, no cleansing rain, and still getting used to the smells here." She pats Naga's head, "No big, we'll just have to do it the old fashion way." The Avatar starts looking around the street they are in, full of storefronts of different themes.

Finally, she spots an elderly woman sitting in front of one shop while talking to a young man. "I'll be right back," Korra says to her friend as she jogs across the street. When near she taps the older woman's shoulder, "Excuse me," the lady looks up at her, "I think I'm lost. How do I get to Yue Bay from here?"

The old lady points further down the lane. "Just go straight from here."

Korra raises an eyebrow. "That was easy," She nods to the old storekeeper, "Thanks."

Just then a fancy red satomobile turns down the same street and heads toward them.

"Nice ride," Korra comments casually.

"Oh dear," The old woman is suddenly terrified, "You best get moving, young lady." She gently nudges the confused Avatar.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's no longer safe here." The elder woman whispers while getting up. She ushers the young man towards the entrance of her shop.

Korra, however, stays rooted where she stands, now curious of the turn of events.

The satomobile parks in front of the shop on the other side of the road. Korra could see the grille ornamented by a golden plaque of a lion turtle. Three men step out and approach a middle-aged man standing before his phonograph shop, one phonograph he had been cleaning till he noticed the shady threesome giving him slimy sly smiles.

"Mr. Chung," The man in center speaks sarcastically, an undertoning slither in his way of speech. "Please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." He tilts his head to the man at his right, who lights a fire in his left hand with a sadistic grin.

Mr. Chung trembles. "I-I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, give me more time, o-or," he gestures the phonograph in his hands. "Take one of my phonographs."

Without taking his hands out of his pockets, the shady firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half-moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Mr. Chung had to jump back to avoid the flames and fell to the ground.

The slithery man shakes his head sardonically. "My friend here is not a music lover." He rubs his fingertips together, the cultural sign of money. "Give me the money, or else—"

"Or else _what_, hoodlum?"

So invested in tormenting poor Mr. Chung, the three gangsters failed to notice a young water tribe girl approaching the moment the phonograph crashed to the ground in cinders.

Korra stands confidently behind them, hands on her hips and her face narrowed by a determined scowl.

The criminal trio eyeballs her, looks to each other questioningly for a second, then bursts out in laughter.

"She's quite the dame, Viper!" The firebender refers to the leader of the group.

"Even so." The man with a slither in his voice, Viper, smirks cynically at Korra. "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things."

Mr. Chung stays huddled on the ground. Meanwhile, the old woman and the young man watch from the window across the street.

"You're in Triple Threat territory, so do yourself a favor doll and book it, or else it's a ticket to intensive care."

Korra smirks roguishly. "That's funny, I already got three tickets right here." She smashes her fist into her palm, "Now beg, that's about the only thing you can still do while you're standing." Her fist rubs into her palm, warming up.

Her audacity adopts chagrin faces on the gangsters. "Who do you think you are?" Viper hisses threateningly.

Her fist grows warmer as her defiant grin grows wider. "Why don't you come and find out?"

Eye twitching and his lips twist an enraged sneer, water suddenly bullets from an unseen skin under Viper's trench coat. The sneak attack does nothing as Korra swiftly stops it with one hand and reflects right back, freezing it when impacting Viper's face. His frozen head puts Viper off balance, he unwittingly stumbles toward the battle-ready Avatar. A couple light steps and Korra strikes with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams headfirst against the golden ornament on the Satomobile, effectively denting the durable metal and simultaneously shattering the ice brace.

Viper's posse cringe at the destructive blow knocking out their leader. From where he stands alongside their vehicle, the earthbender of the group snarls and jumps forward, preparing to drop like a boulder. However, he barely touches down when the ground beneath him springs up and catapults him away.

Now standing by the fruit stand of her shop, the old woman and young man are in a frightened embrace with their faces tightly squeezed cheek-to-cheek, their eyes bulging as they follow the flying earthbender.

"What just happened?" The lady shrieks.

"Did she just earthbend?" The young man squeaks.

The soaring earthbender falls into a wire suspended between two buildings before he's catapulted once more into an advertising board. He then plunges into the pentice of a shop, his weight tearing through a tapestry and crashing into a display. He flops on the ground, unconscious.

Swishing his head between his boss and his accomplice both lying in utter defeat, the firebender aggressively surges a large fire stream at his enemy. To his surprise his flames split down the middle, unveiling the cocky visage of Korra. With smaller flames in her palms, Korra lunges and deflects the criminal's larger attack. When in reach she snatches his hands palm-to-palm, forcing a girlish shriek from the man.

Across from the combatants, the old woman is clutching the young man's collar. "Can she firebend, too?" she's borderline hyperventilating.

Something comes to mind and the young man looks awestruck. "Can she be…?" he says breathlessly.

Returning to the fight's conclusion, the firebender is quaking under the Avatar's grip. Then, to his dismaying confusion, her smile unexpectedly turns innocent.

"Shall we dance?" she asks.

He's not given the chance to register her unrelated request when his feet sway from under him and his body's forced to defy gravity. Korra grunts in the effort of the first turn, have a little struggle with the second rotation, and none by the third. Halfway of the fourth spin, she tosses the motion-sick firebender crashing into the window of a radio store, where he groans over his aches and topsy turvy stomach.

All three down and out, Korra straightens up, wipes her hands together and smirks. "Need another hint, chumps?" her arms crisscross over her chest, her haughty grin accenting her arrogant chuckle. "Be so kind to spread the word: the Avatar has come to town!"

Mr. Chung, the old woman, the young man, and the growing audience gasps at the revelation.

"The Avatar?" Mr. Chung stands up with his mouth agape, and soon voices chorus their disbelief.

Korra would've basked in victory a little longer if not for the sound of an engine roaring to life. Turning to her left, the crime syndicate's red Satomobile comes tearing down the street towards her, coercing her to leap aside to avoid being run over.

The wobbly firebender forces himself to stand in time for the car to pull over next to him, and the bruised earthbender leans out the window to shout, "Come on!" and continues to drive.

The firebender jumps out the ruined radio storefront and runs after his getaway ride in a stumbly fashion. Impatient, the earthbender springs the ground from under the firebender's feet, causing him to fly inside the backseat with a yelp.

"No, you don't!" Korra flexes her arms and earthbends a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it airborne. The car tumbles a few times before crashing into a (thankfully) vacant shop on the other side of the road. Korra arrives at the second window she smashed and as the smoke clears, she sees the gangsters practically whimpering in their banged-up no-longer-fancy Satomobile. Grabbing one of the doors she flips it open, causing Viper and his earthbending accomplice to drop on the ground in a grunting heap.

Pleased, Korra puts her hands on her hips as Naga comes to stand beside her.

Suddenly, an alarm sounds from above. Compelled, Naga starts howling with it as Korra raises her head to where the blare is coming from. It's the arrival of an airship, and from it, a voice commands through the intercom. "Police! Freeze where you are!"

The hatches open, showing three policemen donned in custom-made metallic uniform. In perfect harmony they jump, diving head first. The new – this time legitimate – trio bends metal cables from their gear, anchoring themselves on nearby buildings and securing a safe landing.

Korra looks at them in childlike awe. "Cool! Metalbenders!"

A fourth metalbending cop lands, and with the other three, they retract their cables into their armor. Behind Korra, the three gangsters are dragging themselves from their crumpled Satomobile and the destroyed storefront in a groaning pile.

Her chest puffs proudly as she gestures toward her 'catch'. "Came for these punks, huh?"

The fourth metalbending officer, apparently the captain, points to the injured criminals. "Arrest them!" The other three follows his command accordingly, each taking a gangster and leading them away.

Then the captain points to Korra, "You're under arrest, too!"

Korra's breath hitches in shock, and she takes one step back. "What do you mean I'm arrested?" she points at the apprehended Triple Threats. "You already caught the bad guys, I was just stopping them from causing trouble!"

The captain looks unimpressed by her declaration as he surveys the wreckage done to the street. "From the looks of it, you caused the most trouble."

Taken aback, Korra takes this moment to look at her surrounding for the first time and has the decency to flinch a little. Sheepishly, she looks to Naga. "I did it again, didn't I?" She grimaces at her friend's answering bark. "You _had_ to respond that fast."

Seeing her distracted, the officer takes on a fighting stance and shoots a cable to bind Korra.

However, she gracefully moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back. "Hold on, don't I have a right to explain myself?"

The captain tries to retract the cable from her unyielding grip. "You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters." He manages to withdraw his weapon and charges at the Avatar, bending his cables for a second attempt to apprehend her.

Korra ducks and tumbles backward. Just in time, she's on her feet to evade the cables smashing into the ground where she once was. The captain prepares another strike when he's forced down by a defensive polar bear dog from behind. There are more metalbending cops now, and seeing the suspect resisting arrest, they rush to ambush.

"Time to bail!" Korra mounts onto her saddle and the duo dashes off as the cops drew near and now gives chase.

As Naga slows down to make a left into an alley, a cop launches himself at them. Seeing this coming, Korra raises her leg and plants her foot into his face, knocking him away and coercing one pursuer to stay behind to tend to him.

Another bends out a cable to bind an overhead suspended wire. Once secured he hoists himself and nimbly lands upon an overhanging cable. He slides over it in pursuit and bends two cables at the runners, but misses, smashing up the tiles of the street.

Naga's tongue hangs out of her mouth as she accelerates, Korra hunched over her back. The polar bear dog sharply turns right to avoid more cables, frightening unsuspecting civilians. They reach a bridge over a small stream when a cable snatches at Korra's wolf-tail. The Avatar grunts at the prickling discomfort, angrily bend the water of the stream behind her and turn it into an ice wall in time for the cop to crash into it, indenting his silhouette. He slowly slides off with a squeak.

Over her shoulder, Korra chances a smile at gaining the upper hand. The chase continues as the runaways climb stairs, zigzag streets, disturb drivers and pedestrians alike and avoid targeting cables altogether. The pursuit leads them to leap atop a train riding on high tracks. Naga nearly slides off the roof but regains balance. "Whew!" Korra perches over in relief, then sits upright and peers right. In the distance, Yue Bay, Aang's Memorial Island, and Air Temple Island are in her sight.

A shadow passes over them and an annoyingly familiar alarm resounds. Yet another airship, and more cops readying to jump on the moving train. Korra straightens the reins and Naga runs forward. As the train takes a right turn, Naga jumps off toward a roof of an adjacent building. As soon as paws touch down several cables is shot from above, successfully binding the two friends and lifting them airborne.

Korra glares up at the ship while Naga growls, before the two sighs in sync. Nonchalantly gazing at the city now beneath her, Korra leans forward, resting her arms on Naga's head. "Hmm… think I should cut us loose via ice spear?"

Naga shakes her head.

"Fire dagger?"

Naga snorts.

"I think I got some earth for stone pliers—"

Naga moans tiredly.

Korra bows her head in defeat. "Yeah, we're in enough trouble as it is." Something suddenly comes to mind and her head snaps back up. "In retrospect, we should've used the underground tunnels."

Naga grumbles.

"I know, I know. I wasn't thinking."

* * *

The Police Headquarters is one of the buildings that surround the heart of the city, and only a few blocks away from City Hall. It's easy to spot with its bold structure, but it's the iconic statue of Toph Bei Fong, founder and first chief of the police force, that makes it a proactive landmark.

In one of the interrogation rooms, Korra sits with her hands bound by cuffs conjoined on a metal table. She scowls as she had to wait hours on end before the metal walls recede and in steps a woman officer. She looks to be in her late forties or early fifties, her hair faded from its lustrous black, her green eyes stern, and Korra spies two scars slashed diagonally on the woman's left jaw.

The policewoman walks around Korra once, then looks down at her clipboard. "Let's see," she begins, "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest…"

The clipboard suddenly slams on the table and the policewoman glares at the Avatar, who returns it in kind. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

Unwilling to submit to this woman's methods of persecuting, Korra snaps back. "A bunch of thugs was harassing a helpless storekeeper, I had to—"

"Can it!" the policewoman aggressively demands. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"And risk the bad guys making a getaway?" She bursts in brief disbelieving laughter. "You honestly expect me to just to ignore my job and just standby and do nothing? See, I'm the Avatar and—"

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your little 'title' might impress some people… but not me."

Korra scoffs. "I don't impress, I enforce, Miss Spinster."

The policewoman may have a tic in her brow.

"Now if I could just speak to the chief of this place."

"You're looking at her."

"Ooh, your own little 'title'." Korra makes mocking quotations with her fingers.

Lady chief exhales through her nose. "I'm Chief Bei Fong."

Like a loud click, Korra's eyes widen at the policewoman—sorry, _chief_. "Hold the phone! You're a _Bei Fong_? As in you're related to Toph Bei Fong?"

"She's my mother."

"Whoa!" Korra pauses for a second, "Toph told me that she had two daughters. Lin and Suyin." She doesn't fail to notice the crinkles on the chief's face hardening (actually possible). "I know Su. So you must be the oldest one, Lin Bei Fong!"

"What of it?"

She lets out a befuddled chuckle. "Toph and Aang were really good friends who saved the world together. Why is it that you're treating me like some convict?"

"That's ancient history."

Korra snorts. "Lady, you have no room to talk about something being ancient."

Lin ignores that remark. "You cannot just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

"My predecessor was one of the city's founders," Korra breezily counters. "So technically, I do own this place."

"Not with the mess you're in right now."

Korra purses her lips. "Huh, no wonder I never met you before. Su is really nice, so it's no wonder the other sister would be the exact opposite." There are those harden crinkles again. "I would've been scarred for life and plagued by a thousand nightmares just by looking at you." She grins roguishly and tilts her head to the side. "Speaking of which, how'd you get those scars anyway? Are they really the symbols of a glorious battle, or were you just a novice with the cables back then?"

Korra's aware that she just attacked a tender nerve, as she wanted. If lady chief believed a little interrogation would scare her straight from doing what she's destined to do… well, Korra hopes the chief enjoys disappointment.

And it is just getting fun when an officer bends a peephole in the metal wall. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

That name staggers Korra's next wisecrack. She jolts upright, peering up at the ceiling while whistling an innocent tune.

Increasingly annoyed, Lin gets on her feet with a sigh. "Send him in." She straightens her posture with her hands authoritatively behind her back.

Just seconds after her command, the metal panels recede in front of them and enters a tall man in his early fifties. He's dressed the traditional Air Society monk, and with tradition, his head is thoroughly shaved, but his beard and thick eyebrows make up for it. The sky blue arrows branding his body symbolizes his mastery in airbending.

Korra stops whistling and waves a bound hand at the airbending master as carefree as possible. "Hey there, Tenzin! I was going to drop by at your place once I was finished here."

Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang, destined airbending sifu of the new Avatar, simply gives Korra a deadpanned look before shifting his gray eyes to lady chief. "Hello, Lin." He formally greets, "You are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," Lin aggravates, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you've rescheduled from training her."

"My schedule has been delayed." He says, turning a scrutinizing gaze on Korra, who now finds the left corner of the room very interesting. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately—"

That corner just lost its charm. "No way!" Though still bound, Korra impressively shakes the desk with her fists as she stands up. "I'm not going back, you can't make—"

"_Where _she will stay put." Tenzin forces.

Korra snorts at his remark. "You think you can make me? Don't underestimate me, Killjoy. Not even with Stone Face and her slowpoke brigade could you ship me back."

"Watch yourself, girl." Lin warns.

But Korra's unaffected. "Watch yourself, _chief_."

Sensing the rise of tension, Tenzin acts quickly. "We'll discuss this further back at the island, Korra."

She scoffs, "Fine, but it won't change anything."

He turns back to Lin. "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Pondering his suggestion, Lin glances over her shoulder at Korra, who meets her gaze head-on, and can't help the bitter sense of respect for the girl's moxie. With a relenting sigh, Lin nonchalantly raises her left hand and opens the binds on Korra wrists.

"Fine," the chief aggressively concedes and crosses her arms. "Get her out of my city."

Seeing Korra about to retort, Tenzin speaks, "Always a pleasure, Lin," He turns to his father's reincarnation and requires in a hard tone. "Come along, Korra." He turns his back, waiting for the exit to open.

Korra holds her tongue, knowing better than to push it any further. At least, not verbally. As she passes Lin, they exchanged a discontent eye. Chief Beifong points an index and pinkie finger at her eyes and jabs them at the Avatar, warning that she'll be watching the new vigilante's every move.

Ignoring the metal walls opening and Tenzin walking ahead, for the sake of comeback Korra's malcontent glare keeps Lin on lock. She bends forward and mocks the chief's threatening gesture exaggeratedly, then picks up speed and leaves with an upheld head.

Bewildered by the girl's audacity, Lin is briefly dismayed but soon calms down with an underwhelming grunt.

Korra trudges behind Tenzin, ignoring the platypus bear sitting next to the old lady as they pass through the lobby, and waits leisurely while he checks out at the reception desk.

Outside the building, Oogi rests before headquarters as he waits for Tenzin's return. His ears twitch as one of the doors open and stand when he sees his master. Tenzin nimbly descends the stairs, but when standing before his bison he notices a certain Avatar is no longer behind him. "Korra?" He looks back to headquarters.

Korra remains atop of the stairs with her arms crossed. "I'm not leaving without Naga." She says simply with a casual shrug.

Tenzin sighs at her sudden rebellion. "Korra, I'm afraid your pet's been confiscated."

Her nonchalance melts into a scowl. "My _friend _is not some item they can take on a whim. Tell them to let Naga go, or _else_."

"Korra, it's the law." The Air Nomad tries to insist, "Whatever tool used with the crime is confiscated for a dependent period of time—"

"Naga. _Is not. __**A tool!**_"

Her sudden burst of fury catches Tenzin in a stupor. So taken aback by his pupil-to-be's raw anger, he almost misses her charging back into police headquarters. It is the echoing clangs of Korra tearing a door off its hinges that snaps him back.

"Hey, Lady Chief!" Korra shouts as she slogs inside, "If you know what's good for you, you'll give Naga back! _Now!_"

Going pale at the dangerous display, Tenzin chases after the raging teen. "K-Korra, wait!"

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

Tenzin sighs for the umpteenth time while Korra sulks in the back corner of the saddle. The subsequent rescue mission for Naga's release had been all for naught, and Korra's soul is not happy at the failure to retrieve her only friend.

"I'm getting Naga back." She declares without preamble.

"You'll get her back when Lin sees it fit." Tenzin retorts, still facing forward. "Though after public property damage on _Police Headquarters _the confiscation would be longer."

The Avatar's growl sounds dangerously like a polar bear dog. "Stop saying confiscation! Naga's being held prisoner and you don't even care."

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd just stayed in the Southern Water Tribe."

"It _wouldn't_ have happened if you'd just accept me as your apprentice! Hiding me away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I have to find my own path," Korra says to the wind, her fingers bracing the brim of Oogi's saddle. "Katara believes that."

"Leave my mother out of this."

"Please, she's been a part of _this_ before you were born." Her smart mouth left him unable to respond, and because of that, she pushes on. "I've seen a lot of the city the last couple of days, Tenzin. It's borderline unstable and totally out of whack. I understand why you can't leave. Republic City _does _need you." She looks defiantly at his back. "But it needs me too." She finishes sharply, but she couldn't tell if she struck a cord or not.

Then again, Tenzin's a sealed book with his back turned, which is why she doesn't capture him peripherally looking to his father's sculpture as they pass it, internally asking for the guidance he lost seventeen years ago.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Pema has blossomed into womanhood quite beautifully. She sits in the grass as she watches her children play upon their air scooters while tenderly stroking the rounding swell carrying her fourth and last child. Following family tradition, Pema and the children are waiting for Tenzin and Oogi to arrive back home. But he's running late and none of the acolytes have anything to inform her of, so either Tenzin once again lost time in the office or he's come across Korra. Either way, she waits a little longer, plus the kids are enjoying extended free time so no stress no mess.

By twilight aborning, she sees a fluff of white in the distance, specked with yellow-orange atop its head and a faint hint of blue in the brown of the saddle.

"Here they come!" She hollers to the kids.

"Daddy!" A little girl shouts.

"It's about time!" The only boy pouts.

"Is that Korra?" The older girl inquires.

Back to the navy of the skies, Tenzin and Oogi readies to land. Meanwhile, Korra's been staring a large ship on Air Temple's harbor soon after they passed Aang's memorial and three OWL members standing side-by-side on the dock, looking stiff and serious as always. She doesn't need a directive to know that their mission is to retrieve and return… with her.

Oogi's paws thud vibrations as he touches land, and Tenzin nimbly glides himself down to meet his family.

"DADDY!" The three kids chorus while conjuring an air boost into their father's arms.

Tenzin's smiles down at them, "Jinora, Ikki, Meelo… I trust you behaved for your mother."

"Don't we always?" The boy, Meelo, says pompously.

"Says the boy who tried to avoid bathtime in his birthday suit." The oldest Jinora, informs teasingly.

"Conspiracy!" Meelo exclaims.

The younger girl, Ikki, giggles.

"Alrighty you three, let mommy greet daddy." Pema comes and stands before your husband.

The children release their father as Tenzin gazes lovingly at his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"The baby's fine if that's what you meant." She pats her swollen belly.

Korra stands away from the family group, feeling a twinge embittering her heart. Thus she turns her attention back to the ship at the dock, and idly guesses its arrival either last night or sometime during the day. Keiji, Paju, and Inayat are there, standing exactly as she remembered when she first met them, only grayer and wrinklier. She pointedly ignores their severe eyes, because she made up her mind; she's not stepping one foot on the gangplank.

"Korra," Tenzin speaks to her, telling her the familial moment was over.

She turns full-body to the Air Society reborn. "Face it, Tenz, I'm here to stay. So, why don't you do yourself a favor and blow off some steam for the next few days, and until then, your little wind spawns can show me the basics."

"You could've taken advantage of the intermission." Tenzin utilizes his final ditch effort, "You could've taken the time off to be with your family."

He didn't anticipate the overbright in her eyes. "I _don't_ belong." Her heart heavily confesses, "My own family! Whenever I'm with them, I'm out of place… because I'm not an ordinary human. I'm the Avatar, an incomplete Avatar. I need that to end, so I _need_ to be here, Tenzin. _Please._" She earnestly concludes.

The hard lines on Tenzin's face smooth out like clay. There's absolutely no debate about this, not after hearing that, especially not when it's his own _mother's_ beliefs versus his resolve, and _especially_ not with his wife giving him a resolute stare. Clearly Pema's not indecisive like he is, and clearly, she's taking Korra's side over his—her own _husband_. He sighs and faces the fact: he just couldn't win. "There's absolutely no way around this, is there?"

"No way… but _my_ way." Is Korra's roguish remark.

Yet another therapeutic sigh, and he knows he's going to spend weeks meditating away just the top layer of stress.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll try to avoid collateral damage next time." Korra playfully rocks on her feet, "Keyword being 'try'."

"So, you're staying with us?" Ikki asks excitedly.

Korra grins victoriously. "Yup, congratulate your old man for _finally_ using common sense."

"YAY!" The air children cheer and Meelo shouts up to their weary dad. "Congratulations old man!"

"Yeah, congrats Tenz!" Suddenly Tenzin and his offsprings are inches above the ground, levitating in Korra's brawny hug. "You're not as narrow in the head as I thought!"

"Uh, thank you?" The airbending master responds half-affronted and half-bemused.

Korra sets them down, and the children begin to sing while dancing around her. "Korra is staying! Korra is staying! Korra is staying!"

Tenzin tiredly rubs his temples in an attempt to nurse an incoming migraine. Peripherally he could see the OWL members' displeasure with his last minute decision. But the worse part, "Lin's not going to like this."

Pema smiles prettily at him and rubs his back. "You'll survive."

* * *

Air represents freedom, and freedom Korra will soon experience.

After a prompt layout of what's located where on the island and a wonderful meal courtesy of Air Society's matriarch, Jinora and Ikki happily escorts Korra to the women's dormitory. They first showed her to one of the bathrooms, where she quickly washes up and dresses down to her pajamas as the girls wait by the door. Once she exits the girls each grabs hold of one of her arms and leads her to her new room.

"I hope you like it!" Ikki chirps as she slides the door open.

"It's simple, so you can style it however you like," Jinora informs.

Korra hums as she surveys her umpteenth temporary chambers. There's a bed to her right and a wardrobe far to her left. The window's straight ahead, nice and wide – perfect for swift absconds – and right of the pane is a desk, where she'll write letters to her family every other week. "It's efficient!" She critiques with an approving nod, "Thanks Air Puffs, you can go back to your folks."

Ikki leaps forward and wraps her arms and legs around Korra in a full-body hug. "Okay, goodnight!" She lands lightly on her tiptoes and scampers away with her arms spread and flapping like feathery wings.

Giggling at her sister's quirky exit, Jinora gives Korra a more mellow embrace. "Have a good night, Korra."

Korra smiles down at her and pats her head. "You too." She waits until Jinora turns the corner and out of sight, before entering and sliding the door shut. She takes a deep breath, then jumps onto the bed in a springy plop.

She settles onto her back, hand cupping the back of her head as she stares beyond the ceiling. "You know… I think this is the start of something great." She excitedly sits up and turns her head, "Don't you, Naga?"

No answering bark or big brown eyes looking back at her.

The sudden reminder coldly submerges and drowns Korra's elation. Her smile slowly disappears whilst the sparkle of her eyes dims like dying ember. Sighing tiredly, Korra knocks away the support of her hands to fall listlessly on her ephemeral bedspread, and seconds later she rotates on her left side to face the wall – the gaping space of the room unfilled by a mass of snow-white fur is gradually suffocating.

But despite missing the company of her best friend, her _only_ friend, Korra falls asleep five minutes later; her shoulders shivering under warm blankets, and her face squinting uncomfortably against the softness of the pillow.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_


	3. 2—Stay or Go

_**Earth… **_

_**Fire… **_

_**Air… **_

… _**Water… **_

_**Only the Avatar can master all four elements… **_

_**And bring balance to the world.**_

* * *

_**Avatar—Legend of the Woman Warrior**_

**Reboot By, Ro Oeuvre Belvedere**

* * *

**Korra's first impression of Republic City is one for debate. After losing her only friend, Naga, as a consequence of her destructive yet well-meaning encounter against the members of the Triple Threat Triad, the Avatar is left feeling halfheartedly fulfilled. But as we all know, the enemy line drawn between her and police chief Lin Bei Fong is far from reaching a finish.**

* * *

**Book I: **

**Air**

**Chapter 2:**

**Stay or Go**

* * *

Last night she got a call from Tenzin and he said one sentence.

"_Korra is staying."_

One sentence. Two words. One name. All he could say before she forcefully disconnected.

As expected, Lin's displeasure of Korra's indefinite fixture in Republic City is extremely tangible to even the most clueless of fools.

The ferrymen stand clear of the chief as she boarded the first escort of the day. Fellow passengers try to enjoy the ride, but the sharp and piercing feel of Lin's aura makes them squirm so bad that they literally jump ship and swim the rest of the way to Aang's Memorial Island.

Lin's focus on Air Temple Island never deters.

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

Tenzin is in his studies, sipping oolong tea his wife delivered to him while looking over some documents requiring his seal of approval. While so immersed, he doesn't twitch when he hears a firm knock.

"Come in." He grants consent, "Hello, Lin." He greets as the door opens, his eyes remaining on the papers.

Lin marches to his desk. "We need to talk."

"That much I've figured." Tenzin takes another swig of his tea. "What about?"

"Don't act like you don't know." The chief chides, "What were you thinking to bend to her wishes and allowing her to stay?"

Tenzin sighs, having predicted this confrontation. "Even if I take her back, Korra would've found another alternative, as always."

"That's no excuse." Lin retorts, "If she had any sense of structure and discipline, she'll follow orders and stay in the Southern Water Tribe. She has no place here."

"Is that right?" A nonchalant voice calls out, shifting Tenzin and Lin's attention to the doorway. Korra has a shoulder against the threshold with arms and legs crossed. One fine eyebrow is arched and her lips curve into a roguish grin. "Where exactly is my place, chief?"

Lady chief glowers at the young girl. "Back at the Southern Water Tribe."

"Nope, wrong answer." The Avatar leans off and saunters toward them. "See, my place is wherever I need to be, and I need to be here, learning airbending." Thick boots stop before metal ones, "And apparently cleaning up the city since your sloth slugs can't do it."

Lin grouses. "I won't tolerate you insulting my men."

Korra returns in kind. "And I'm not going anywhere until all four elements are at my beck and call."

"You don't have a choice."

Just then, shrewdness curls Korra's lips. "Well, then lady chief… how about a little wager?"

A fine brow arches Lin's face. "Come again?"

"Tomorrow at noon, your little metalbending squad has until midnight to have me under arrest. If there's nothing tying me down, I'm staying – and I get Naga back _immediately_. If I'm bound by the law past the time limit, you can ship me back. Either way, Naga returns to _me_, got it?"

"I will not—"

"Let's set the ground rules:" Korra turns her back to the chief as she paces about the office. "Number one," She raises her first finger, "I'm allowed to use all my bending and all my skills – one versus a brigade, it's a fair exchange. Number two," The second finger is up, "it's only me against a decent portion your metalbenders, you still need coppers to scope about the city. Fifty at the most, although I can hold my ground against the whole force. Three," The ring finger, "the goal is to _keep_ me contained, as I've demonstrated yesterday, so I'm allowed to break free – and to make it interesting – I'm only allowed to do so three times." She snickers, "Otherwise, I'm guaranteed to win. And lastly," Her pinky is erect, "so there's no confusion, have it so I know which officer is my opponent and which is on duty – have them wear a colorful sash or something, and if a cop who's _not_ part of the game crosses me…" She trails off, momentarily giving off an aura promising something hectic. "It's an instant win on my part."

Tenzin had returned to his paperwork the second the showdown began.

Lin scowls at the arrogant girl. "Just who do you think you are?"

Korra peers cheekily over her shoulders. "I _think_ I'm Korra," She turns the full-body to the chief, arms folded under her breasts. "But I _know_ I'm the Avatar. So, what do you say?"

"I say you're hippo-pigheaded."

The Avatar trainee shrugs. "Don't agree for all I care," then there's this ill-intent glimmering in her eyes, "I'm sure Taisho would be more cooperative."

A hitch in his fingers ruins Tenzin's elegant signature.

"Leave him out of it!" Lin suddenly snaps, marching two strides to get into the girl's face.

Tenzin's head shoots up at Lin's blare, no longer distracted by his work.

"You should've left Naga out too." It's glacial how Korra speaks those words.

The two women have an unspoken standoff with their eyes, and Tenzin rises from his chair, prepared to glide in as a buffer between them.

After many pregnant pauses, the Avatar steps back, keeping eye contact, and raises her hand to Chief Bei Fong. "Deal… or no deal?"

The police chief's steel greens stare into the Avatar's ocean ones. She gives an askance glance at the offered hand, then inclines over her shoulder to Tenzin.

The Airbending Master exhales and closed his eyes, having no wisdom to give.

A few more seconds of contemplation, Lin broadens her shoulders and takes the younger woman's hand in a firm grip. "Very well."

Korra nods her approval with a victorious smirk. "Pleasure doing business with you." She saunters out of the room.

* * *

_**Evening…**_

"Dinner, everybody!" Pema calls.

The children race merrily into the dining room with Korra leisurely behind them. Tenzin enters from the outside door, and in mere moments they're all seated, giving thanks to the spirits, and digging in.

Korra noisily slurps her noodles.

"Korra, no slurping." Pema lectures.

The Avatar whines. "But it's sooooo good!"

Pema gives her a motherly smile. "Thank you, but that's no excuse to gobble it all like a hippo-pig. Take your time, it's not going anywhere."

Korra sighs with sound but forfeits and resurrects her etiquette lessons.

It is silent for a time. Then, "Korra," Tenzin speaks up, placing down his chopsticks. "You shouldn't have provoked Lin like that."

"Oh, how should I provoke her?" She teasingly asks.

"Korra, I'm serious." His voice turns strict. "Challenging her authority is one thing, bringing up Taisho is another."

Pema has a dainty hand over her gasp. "You mentioned Taisho to her? Oh, Korra…" She shakes her head at the girl.

Korra shifts in her chair and her dips head, feeling uncomfortable. She's actually being _scolded_, by a mother and a father. It's eerily how she pictures her own parents if she ever got in trouble with them. But she was never home long enough. "Look, maybe I was on the mean-spirited side, but I didn't come all this way to be here just to be sent back." She raises fierce eyes to meet Tenzin's studious ones. "I've spent my life trying to become the Avatar the world needs, and I won't let anybody get in my way."

"Either way, you must learn to watch your tongue," The airbending master reasons, "You can't just bring up something so personal, especially when it doesn't contribute to the matter at hand."

Korra sighs, disinclined. "Yeah, yeah, I see your point." The grip on her chopsticks tighten. "And I'm sorry…" it's forced out her mouth, but otherwise sincere. "I know Taisho affects you too."

Tenzin says nothing, and dinner continues on quietly. Thankfully the tension fades by dessert, so apology accepted.

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

Twists and turns, body entangled by the sheets. Her bravado couldn't shield her when asleep, leaving her vulnerable and scared in the dreamscape.

* * *

_She thought it was nighttime. It could be daytime, but she wouldn't know with all the smog in the air._

"_Where?" It took a few moments before she realized, "I'm on a… volcano?"_

_Thankfully the slope was not really steep, so she could keep her balance. However, she could barely see her hands in front of her, her vision was so cloudy. _

_Abruptly a coughing fit coerced her lungs to spasm and brutally beat her ribcage. She felt the foreboding rumble before she heard it, and over her shoulder was a massive cloud of noxious gas avalanching toward her. She tried to move, but her joints quaked and collapsed under her efforts._

_She started choking, trepidatious that the poisonous atmosphere forced her to succumb._

_The pyroclastic flow hurled closer. _

_Maroon scales met her fading sense of sight._

_Finally… death engulfed her last breath._

* * *

She takes a gasp of air as she bursts to sit up. Clean, breathable, invisible air. Korra lets out a long breath and drops flat on the mattress, feeling the sheets are damp from excessive perspiration of the heated illusion. Or perhaps… infernal reliving.

"Not again." She groans, shifting to press her face into the pillow as if hiding away from the privacy of her shame. "If Naga was here, I'd sleep outside." She shudders again, "I need to cool down."

Korra practically forced her legs to work as they listlessly swing off the bed, and she welcomes the cold floor shocking her bare soles – a much-needed distraction. Her shoulders hunched over and her hands clenching the edge of the mattress, she takes a few seconds to regain her bearings. Slowly she rises and stumbles carefully to the window. She unlatches it open and desperately gulps the crispy breeze, cleansing away the residuum of the dream that was at the same time, not a dream. It was… something she doesn't want to fathom, rather focusing on the curtains billowing over her arched form.

Finally… she sighs a relieved breath.

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

_**Morning…**_

Though eager to get the challenge over and done with, Korra acted accordingly throughout the morning. She did her morning rituals: she brushed her teeth, she bathed, she got dressed, and she inhaled breakfast in a way that had the airbending family stare unblinkingly at her. Unperturbed, she dried out the last of her fresh-squeezed orange juice, gives a two-finger salute and slogs out.

The family stays frozen seconds longer, till Meelo breaks the ice. "Is she even human?"

"She _is_ the Avatar." Jinora states.

* * *

Diving over a cliff, Korra cleanly breaks through the surface of Yue Bay and swims toward the city. The ferry sails the same direction, and the eyes of the passengers bulged at her dark underwater image speeding past them, graciously resurfacing on the dock via waterspout.

"Ahoy out there!" She bids a genial wave to the boat that's barely halfway from Air Temple Island, then dashes off.

"That's _some_ waterbender." One of the ferrymen utters.

The few days she's been here, Korra quickly learned about traffic signals. Simply walk when others walk or pay attention to the colors of the lights. After crossing the street, a display of a storefront window catches her eye. Impressed by the decoration of the cake, Korra licks her lips but tilts her head at the little sculptures of a man in a black suit and a woman in a white puffy dress. "Must be a weird city custom," She shrugs off, then taps at her bottom lip. "I'm two hours early, so I'm free to roam!" clasping her hands behind her back, she skips off to do just that.

And it was two hours well spent:

She critiqued more storefronts, preferring bakeries and artisan shops, and self-claimed the stores of weaponry and armory as her favorites. Though she has a soft spot for toy stores, she's a swift passerby to all purchase places of clothes and jewelry.

She tasted free samples of tea, pastries, and frozen treats like milkshakes, smoothies, and ice cream – she's becoming partial to lychee flavor.

Currently, she strolls by the fishing docks, where she spies two of the fishermen engaged in an old fashioned test of strength: arm-wrestling. One burly, scarred up guy against a bigger, burlier man with a body-build larger than her dad's. Needless to say, the burlier man wins and he bellows celebratory guffaws.

The loser seems to be a good sport, rolling his strained shoulder while wearing a genuine grin. "Should've seen that coming." He states amiably.

"Better luck in another life, Kota!" One of the fishermen hoots.

"Yeah, yeah." Kota chuckles.

The victor stands from his crate and flexes his muscles bulging through his sweaty work shirt. "Anyone else dares to challenge the brawny Brody?"

His fellow fishermen step back, arms waving in surrender and voices mumbling defeat.

A sudden call out "Cut me a piece of that action!" has all the men turn their heads, and all are surprised to see a young teenage girl, smiling all carefree-like as she walks toward them.

They begin to mumble their dubiety.

"Is she serious?"

"She's asking for a broken arm."

"Her muscles are green twigs to our russet trunks."

Ah, the sweet element of surprise, Korra's grown to revel it. Unperturbed by the fisheries' narrow sense of judgment, she takes a seat opposite of the champ and positions her arm on the elevated plank acting as the ring. "Come on, Brody." she beckons.

Brody chortles. "Little lass, you're making a big mistake. But since brawny Brody is a gentleman," he sits down and gently grabs her hand, "I'll go easy on you."

Korra just smiles, knowingly.

The referee clasps a hand over their locked ones, and after saying "Ready… steady… go!" it's game on!

She toys with him, letting him have the upper hand. But then, when her hand is centimeters from the plank, she steadily adds more strength. The grasp of her hand tightens, muscles in her bicep and forearm pulse, and soon she has Brody's arm halfway down.

Their audience is gaping fishes out of the water.

"No way…"

"Y-You're joking, right Brody?"

"Yeah, stop messing around!"

Hearing his workmen's skepticism forces Brody to strain the cords of his arm's musculature. Try as he might, it is proven a lost cause. Korra goes for the kill, her power slamming his against the plank so hard it splits into splintery halves.

Jaws drop, eyes pop, and arms flop.

Korra stands tall and flexes her arms the way Brody did. "Not as bulky, but they get the job done!"

* * *

Korra is getting a better feel of the city than when she first arrived. But when having the most fun, it's when time flies the fastest. It's now fifteen minutes till noon, the young Avatar trainee expedites to Harmony Park.

She jaywalks to the block of Harmony Park. Once she touches down to pass the entrance gate she slows her sprint to a leisure-like stroll. Checking the sun's position, not yet in the center of the sky, she concludes. "Ten more minutes…" Taking a leisure stroll, Korra observers: seeing a family preparing a picnic, a couple cuddling under a tree, a few kids playing tag. She even spots Gommu waving goofily at her, and she amiably waves back.

As she grows near the center of the park, she begins to hear a distantly distorted sound. At first, she pays no mind, but as words become coherent, she could no longer ignore it.

"Fellow nonbenders, band together so we can end the benders' tyranny once and for all!"

"_What?_" She could not believe her ears.

Then she sees a crowd standing before some scrawny looking man standing on a platform, holding a megaphone amplifying his proclamations.

"For too long, the bending elite of this city – of this _world_ – have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment. True equality _will_ come to light!"

"Seriously?"

The small audience incline to the foreign looking girl standing behind them, looking unimpressed with the protester's words.

Korra's arms are crossed with her eyebrow raised and eyes half-mast. "Since when was bending the sole tool of oppression?"

Vexed by this girl interrupting his message, the man address to her. "Need I remind you of the 100 Year War?"

"The Fire Nation attempted to conquer the world," Korra boredly answers.

"Yes! The firebenders tried to burn the world, using their accursed abilities to oppress all other nations!"

Korra shakes her head once. "Last time I've checked, it was the _Fire Nation _as a whole, meaning benders _and_ nonbenders of that nation alike. I'm not going to pretend that firebending didn't play a major role in the dictatorship, but those who didn't bend were just as oppressive."

The lanky man snorts. "Let me guess: you're a bender?"

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

His laugh is mocking her. "Typical, you benders _would_ become defensive when you hear something you don't like. I bet you're just waiting for the chance to water-whip me off this platform."

But Korra's not taking the bait and casually shrugs. "I imagine anyone would be defensive if they hear something they don't like. What are you trying to imply, that me being a bender I naturally have no control over myself?"

"Oh, you benders have _all_ the control, and that's the problem."

"I think you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion, buddy."

"All you benders are nothing but glorified freaks." The protester hisses. "Your kind gets all the recognition, all the praise, all the credit. Not ever was a normal person realized for the gifts they had throughout history!"

He doesn't recognize the momentary glint in her eyes at the challenge. "Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Ursa, Tomaru, Teo, Piandao, Ahiga, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot… what do they all have in common? Want me to speak a synopsis on each of them? Or I could mention more nonbenders throughout history in chronological order if you'd like."

She enjoys seeing this weak display of a man gape at her like a beached tiger-shark, out of his environment, trapped in another's territory. "Say what you will, but you fail to realize that there are nonbenders just as if not more gifted than a bender. I should know, I had the honor of meeting them. In the end, we're all capable of changing the world for better or worse. It's a matter of choice and effort."

The crowd murmurs in Korra's favor.

"She's got a point."

"And in her nation, a chief could be a nonbender."

Just then, a spiraling object hurdles towards Korra. The crowd panics as she nimbly leaps from range. "A metal bola, huh?"

Korra looks diagonally upright, and could only guess that a metalbender is hiding upon a building's roof. "Speaking of choice, I have to follow through with mine!" That said she sprints off, leaving the protestor crossed and his audience contemplating.

Instinctual swiftness keeps her one step ahead as a few more bolas aim to bind her ankles. She's roughly ten feet from the other end of the park when a metallic cord shoots down and the tip embeds into the dirt. Looking up she acknowledges the airship, its shadow she purposely ignored as she ran. One officer leaps from the aerial vehicle and the cord trace him to land before her.

As he stands up straight, Korra recognizes him from before. "Oh, it's you." She grumbles.

The man scrutinizes her with stern green-grey eyes. "I am Captain Saikhan."

"I do not care." Korra rudely spouts, vaguely noting the emerald green sash tied around his waist. "I'm taking the crazy gander that you're one of my adversaries."

He doesn't entertain her with a direct reply. "Chief Bei Fong warranted for your arrest, Avatar."

"So I've figured."

Saikhan positions his body into a preparatory stance. "Your arrogance shall be your downfall."

Korra was about to reflect Saikhan in a battle-ready pose when she hears a fainting whizzing sound. Ducking sideways, another cord meets her peripheral vision. "Classic sneak attack." She comments as the cable retracts. Staying stoop, she turns half of her attention to the newcomer.

He is a young man, obviously one of the metalbending officers assigned to confront her. The strange thing about him, however, is his features. They're of the Water Tribe, from his tawny complexion to his blue eyes to that single blue bead decorating his fringe.

Raising back up, Korra tilts her head at him. "Well, you're obviously multicultural."

The younger officer doesn't answer, staying focused on his target that is the new Avatar.

"Don't let her sway you, Sergent Tarou." The captain guides.

"Affirmative, Captain," Tarou speaks for the first time since he arrived.

"Are all of you sticks-in-the-mud?" Korra asking, teasingly curious. "I suppose it'd make sense, mud is a form of watered down earth." She's the only one to chuckle at her joke.

The two men are still as statues, ready to strike.

Korra smiles with a snort. "Just the two of you? You think you could beat me by bare minimum?" Then something sparks her senses, wiping the smugness off her face.

It's vague, but the vibration is felt between her feet, and she vaults from the cable sprouting from underground, centimeters from trapping her right leg.

But being in midair leaves one vulnerable. Saikhan seizes the opportunity and shoots his cables towards the airborne Avatar. Little does he realize, Korra has been trained to maneuver in baseless space, and easily flips from the crisscross attack, surging herself even higher via fire.

Tarou exhumes his buried wire while conjuring his free one towards the sky, intending to tether Korra by the torso with her back facing him.

Detecting yet another constraining line coming at her, Korra warps fire at the soles of her boots and blasts off even further. The extra boost dies off when she's above a pond and, smirking mischievously, she dives in from twenty feet, her bending-induced splash creating a massive wave.

Seeing the colossal tower of water arching towards them, Saikhan shouts, "Burrow!" Then he and Tarou submerge themselves underground; however, they didn't expect the pond to follow them. Before they could comprehend what is happening, they suddenly surge out the ground like duo geysers.

Korra stands between the waterspouts, her arms raised above her head and her smirk ever present. Then, as if dealing with weight, she shoves the water back into the hollow of the pond with a determined grunt, returning all its fish and two new inhabiters.

Saikhan and Tarou resurface while sputtering about, the captain having to spit out a vibrant orange koi as its tail kept whipping his face.

Sniggering proudly, Korra's glee over her accomplishment is short-lived, as more cable cords strike the ground, signaling several more officers coming in for a landing. "Time for a change in scenery." Korra asserts as she bolts out the park, a few grounded policemen pursuing her trail.

* * *

While squeezing through pedestrians within downtown, Korra keeps her head low and her eyes sharp. She catches sight of metallic armory glimmering between the moving denizens and, for the fun of it, bends loose pebbles and shoots. The clanking noise of the tiny projectiles making bullseye on utilitarian uniforms is music to Korra's ears, especially the outcry that follows.

"Where are they coming from?"

"That new Avatar is making a mockery of us!"

"Show yourself, girl!"

"You'll regret not taking us seriously!"

The Avatar scoffs, not feeling threatened in the least. Though, she would regret having too much fun, because the next thing she knows her right wrist is abruptly restrained. A cable, which only means one thing.

The sharp tug almost makes Korra lose footing, but she's quick to catch herself. Following the cord, she meets charismatic liquid teals, very opposing to all the stern glares she experienced with the force so far.

It's a woman who appears to be in her early to mid-twenties, wearing a confident grin that shows of the glimmers of her pearl white teeth. Under her officer cap is ash-blonde hair between her eyes, and a fairly thick plait swept over her shoulder. This woman is audacious enough to chuckle as she shouts, "CLEAR THE WAY!" Before giving another sharp tug of her cable.

The locals are quick to listen when they realize it to be a command of a law enforcing citizen.

This time, Korra is ready. With little need to think she crafts a fire dagger in her free hand and swiftly cuts the wire, satisfied to see the ash-blonde woman nearly fall back. Wrenching what's left of the restraint off of her wrist, the Avatar-trainee stomps her foot to create an effective quake around the cleared area, sending the most violent vibration towards the other woman.

The policewoman couldn't stay on her feet, falling on her hands and knees. Korra launches forward for another attack while she's down when reinforcement comes in.

"Quin Lee!" A man shouts at his fallen comrade as he charges Korra at close range. Treating his winding weapons like whips, he forces the new Avatar away from the kneeling Quin. "How many times must I tell you to NOT act on impulse? You were supposed to signal us if you successfully trapped the Avatar, _not_ proceed on your own."

Quin giggles sheepishly as she stands up. "My apologies, Ryuu."

The other two officers get into the formation surrounding Korra, having her in center of their triangle.

"Really?" Korra huffs, flexing her fingers. "Are the numbers just going to increase by two?" She idly thinks of her first two opponents, who's probably still fishing in their trousers back at the park.

"Chief Bei Fong requires intel on your limitations," Ryuu explains.

"Oh, really?" Korra tilts her head, thoroughly enjoying herself. "Then I'll be generous to tell you that you don't have enough people to hold me down."

"How many does it take?" Quin blurts out, prompting Ryuu to signal her silence.

"Keep raising the bar and you may find out… or maybe not." She shrugs haughtily.

As if she gestures their cue, the three policemen shoot one of their cables from all three directions, having their second rounds in the ready. They expect her to duck or leap out of range. Then an opening would represent itself and they'll successfully nab her once and for all.

However, they did not expect Korra to just stand there as three filaments rush at her. They certainly **did not **expect her to snatch all three cords with her bare hands.

With no pause or preamble, Korra circularly sweeps her foot, tracing a ring of fire that forces the law enforcers to back away. Her fists tighten and surge over her head, commanding the flames to burst into a high wall. The heated intensity scorches the cables, melting the metal till they sever and the three metalbenders momentarily lose balance. Soon the blaze shrinks into evaporation, leaving a scalded ring into the concrete and the burnt off ends of the cables lying within.

But no Avatar.

"W-What?" Quin exclaims. "She's gone!"

They rush forward to the sizzling circle to search for any clue of where Korra disappeared to. Nothing in plain sight, but Ryuu's keen eyes capture the vague swirl texture in the concrete. "She must've earthbent herself underground. She could be anywhere."

Two of his comrades scowl at their failure to capture the Avatar. Quin, on the other hand, gives a low whistle. "That girl's a crafty one."

That earns her a set of glowering from her colleagues, making her giggle nervously.

Little did they know, Korra is silently sniggering at them, having arisen from a nearby alley. '_Thirteen years are paying off.' _She plunges herself within the alley's shadows and ventures deeper into the city.

* * *

"This is quite the workout." Korra stops to catch some air, which doesn't take long for her strong lungs. "But I can deal with it."

Right then, something sweet wafts her sense of smell, and she sniffs to confirm that yes, something good is in the air. "Mmm, I must be close to the marketplace." She licks her lips in hunger, "Nothing wrong with a snack, good thing Pema gave me some yuans."

Over the years of training, Korra has been to a number of marketplaces, yet none of them were quite this colorful. Fire Nation is red and gold, Earth Kingdom is green and yellow, Water Tribe is blue and white. Never has Korra seen those national colors meshed together, and so harmoniously.

"Beacon of Harmony is right." Entranced, Korra walks and peeks through different stands and watch the vendors as they work – half of her mind stays on high alert for the next strike of the law. "Surely the police won't think to wreak havoc here." There's a diverse rainbow of choices, but one that grabs her is the icy fruit poles. What sticks out the most is the business being run by a young boy, and he's doing pretty well for himself. Korra's impressed with his use of icebending to keep his products frozen.

When it's her turn in line, she is tempted to have a lychee flavor, but then there's a scrumptious looking red one that's demanding to be picked. "What flavor is red?" She asks.

"Cherry." The boy answers.

"Like blaze cherry?"

"Nope, just regular cherry."

At this, Korra tilts her head. "Regular?"

The boy nods. "It's my most popular flavor. Want to try?"

"Yeah, I'll try cherry." She says casually, discreetly rolling her eyes left and right.

"Here you go." He hands her the selected icy pole.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Just one yuan."

Korra takes an experimental lick and hums with mirth. "For flavor alone, how 'bout five?" She gives him the price plus four, not giving him a chance to thank her as she dashes away.

The boy stares in awe at his very first tip, then looks toward the direction Korra went with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"Just as I figure, they wouldn't risk collateral damage to the marketplace." Korra reflects as she suckles merrily away at her newly discovered frozen treat. "Mmm, this is like shaved ice if it wasn't so mushy."

The sounds of honking and revving tell Korra that she's reached a traffic jam. Hearing shouts of road rage makes her raise an eyebrow. "They sound worse than Naga when it's bathtime." The natural reference to her friend stings Korra, the grip on her frozen stick tightening. "We'll be together soon, Naga. Behave yourself a little longer."

Finishing off the rest of her icy cherry pole, Korra suddenly shoots the stick to the roof above her, bending the remaining juices and her saliva to accelerate at an officer's helmet, causing an impressive dent.

"You're as subtle as a rhino!" Just the thought of Naga fuels her raging resolve. "Time's ticking, make good on what's left!" She wants to vent, she wants to fight, so she's provoking one.

Responding to the challenge, the officer nimbly leaps from the post and lands before the Avatar. Taking off the helmet, the officer, revealed to be a youthful woman, inspects the damage distastefully before tossing it away.

"You made a mistake posing a challenge against me." The young policewoman claims.

Korra scoffs. "All talk and no bark." She falls into a battle-ready stance. "Stop blathering and actually _show _me!"

This time Korra doesn't wait for her opponent to make the first move Amped up and adrenaline rushing, the new Avatar strikes a whip from a hidden waterskin. The policewoman is forced to duck, with another burst of water waiting to meet her face and plunge her backward. Korra rushes forward with trembling fists and successfully delivers a sharp jab in the face.

In a daze, the young officer blindly strikes out her wire. As she hoped, the swing of her cord forces the Avatar back and gives her the chance to regain some focus. The two charge and meet halfway, exchanging assaulting limbs as they dodge from damage. Ducking from another punch, the officer grabs Korra's arm and throws the Avatar over her shoulder.

Korra lands on an edge of the curb and nearly loses balance. Her opponent takes advantage with a roundhouse kick, making her fall back further. In a last-ditch effort, Korra performs a backflip and her foot manages to nick the officer's chin. In another flip, Korra crouches atop a Satomobile's roof, smirking at the other girl nursing her jaw. By the policewoman's glare, the fight is far from over.

"I would've expected backup by now." Korra lays out a good point.

The officer sneers. "I strayed from the others for the chance to beat you myself."

The Avatar shrugs. "Big mistake."

It all escalates as the two girls battle it out within the traffic. Hopping from one Satomobile roof to another, one hood to the next, and causing dents whenever their assault misses. So invested in their kindred competitive spirits, the outrage of the drivers fall to deaf ears.

"Hey! That's coming out of your weekly pay!"

"You're setting a bad example for the children!"

"My Cabbage Car!"

Eventually, they're top of a truck. Water whips and metal cords collide continuously. The officer girl is starting to tire out, but Korra is still going strong.

"You're holding back." The policewoman accuses.

"No duh." Korra rolls her eyes. "Giving my all at one opponent would be unfair, not to mention boring."

Taking offense, the other girl charges with a cry, only to be flipped over and landing hard on her back with the Avatar's foot on her chest. Desperate to keep going, she shoots a cord, but the power behind it is weak, and Korra merely bats is away.

"Out of gas? Already?" Actually disappointed, Korra sighs. "It was just getting good." Seeing no point to continue, Korra steps off the officer. "You didn't pace yourself and overdid it." No point sticking around, Korra leaps off the truck onto an adjacent canopy.

The police girl watches as the Avatar swiftly climbs atop of a building and sprints out of sight. Feeling angrily dejected, she slams her fist on the truck's surface. "The chief's really going to let me have it."

* * *

Korra doesn't venture very far from the last confrontation, she merely went to the other side of the building to climb down to the other side of the block. Using the window panes for leverage, she makes a big leap at the last two stories high and makes a mad dash as soon as she touches down.

At that moment, someone turns the corner, his arms full of grocery bags, unaware of the girl running too fast to stop in time.

_BAM! _They meet in a collision! Fruits tumbled, the bread is now smashed, and he just barely saves the milk carton.

Korra instantly regains her footing. "Wups! Sorry!"

"It's fine." The kneeling young man mutters.

Seeing as it's her fault, Korra crouches beside him. "Here, I'll help." She picks up one of the fruits.

"Thanks." Is his curt reply.

Thankfully, he didn't drop too much, though some of the fruit is bruised and the bread would have to be replaced, everything else is salvageable.

"There we go!" Korra chirps as she puts the last produce back in the bag. "Sorry, again."

"It's fine," He repeats. "Just watch it next time." Further securing the groceries in his grasp, he makes his leave. "Thanks again."

"No prob!" Korra calls out, then quirks her head. "Is it me, or was there something funny about that guy's eyebrows?" Pondering for a few seconds, she shakes her head. "Oh well, that's not important now."

Any other notions of the guy are set aside as she runs off once more – carefully this time. "Gotta keep moving. I'm nearly there, Naga."

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

The challenge's difficulty gradually rises. As sunset draws near, the selected metalbending brigade increases their efforts to restrain the Avatar. But the girl has proven to be very crafty and extremely creative:

One officer ended up hanging upside down from a lamppost, tightly bound by his own wires!

Another officer got her cords yanked off, while her companion's equipment malfunctioned by a swift kick in the back.

Three officers had their cables tangled together, as they were too distracted by Korra's acrobatic evasive maneuvers.

It was one humiliation after another, and the smug glee on the Avatar's face just adds salt to the wounds of their collective pride. Before they realize it, the fifty assigned to nab the audacious girl has dropped by eight – what's worse they get the feeling that she could've drastically cut them down by half if she wanted.

Divided formation of small groups had no effect, and as the sun slowly dips towards the horizon, the remaining forty-two decided enough is enough. The Avatar _needs_ to be put under arrest, and it has to be done _immediately_.

* * *

After leaving the last group trapped in a melted dumpster (fire-drilled with air-holes), Korra drifts to the heart of the city, where the heart is Republic City Hall. Taking a good look at its architecture, Korra hums. "Not as grand as a palace, but still classy in its own right."

Of course, she isn't that immersed with the building's design, as such she lazily takes a step back in time for cable to miss by a margin. She looks nonchalant at the limp wire. "I'm beginning to question their competence."

But, tracing the cord to its source, Korra couldn't help but gape at the remainder of her challengers, all gathered atop the roof of City Hall. She finds some familiar faces - Saikhan, Tarou, Quin Lee, Ryuu, and even Aya - while the rest have yet to take her on.

Saikhan, perched at the peak of the city's heart, looks down at the audacious girl. "Avatar Korra! You have overstayed your welcome, and by order of Chief Bei Fong, you are to be exiled immediately!"

Korra blinks at one solitary word. "Exiled…?"

"Fellow officers, do whatever necessary to incarcerate the Avatar! _No holds barred!_"

"They mean business!" Korra bails as they spring off the monumental building. Thankfully she's in the advantage when it comes to velocity and agility, and her keen senses to avoid the strikes of multiple cords in scant intervals.

However, being city natives is the trump card for the police force. In perfect unity they could lead Korra to where they want her to go, allowing them to predict their next move.

"She's being lured to the building scheduled for demolition." Tarou falls into step beside his captain.

"Good." Saikhan picks up the pace. "Confrontation there wouldn't disturb the peace, and any damage would be inconsequential."

Tarou nods. "Affirmative, Captain."

As the brigade intended, they continue firing metal lassos for the Avatar to avoid. Though they're still in awe at how she evades so fluidly.

Korra soon notices the abandoned derelict building and smirks. "Schedule for demolition, huh? Then surely roughing it up there won't be considered collateral damage."

Without a second thought she crashes through a window – only to face an awaiting officer. Caught by surprise, she almost missed the officer behind her as well and forced herself to the ground before as the cords barely touched her. Tumbling to a crouch, Korra dodges a couple of bolas and metal-twined ropes. She leaps and grabs onto a ceiling beam. As she balances on top of the narrow surface, a couple more officers spring into formation, barricading her from either side. But direct assault is Korra's style, and she charges at the opponent in front of her with a sharp elbow to the chest. The one behind her tries to nab her, believing she's distracted. In response, Korra hurls her captive at the other, canceling the sneak attack and forcing them off the beam.

Spotting an entrance to a spiraling stairwell, Korra leaps for it, anticipating for there to be a few officers waiting for her. As expected, the officers of the first floor are following her, and there are a few waiting among the stairs. Space is tight and constraining, proven as the police continue to try to trap Korra, only for their cords to get caught in the wall or on the stair rails. The new Avatar is having a field day knocking officer and officer off balance, snickering as they tumble down the steps in a clanging mass.

She barely passes the fifth floor when the door burst from its hinges and more authoritative figures charge in. One catches with a series of fisticuffs as Korra swiftly blocks and dodges and manages to hit a few counterpunches. As two more officers join in to overpower Korra, the pressure causing strain on the rails till it snaps and bends off. Korra is quick to catch to worn out metal while her opponents fall off, shooting their wires into the wall in the last minute save.

Swinging her body, Korra continues her ascension with each leap and each grab on the rail. Cords have tried to take her by the ankle, but every attempt has been fruitless. They tried using bolas, but it was hazardous as the Avatar simply catches and throws it right back, successfully trapping a couple of policemen. By the fifth try, she snatches the cable in, jostling it (and the officer on the other end) to her whim. Like a flail, she uses the policeman knock off his companions catapulting towards her. Once she gains leverage on the final flight, Korra flings her unfortunate projectile at the officers sprinting up the stairs, making the momentum of the collision the more devastating.

But naturally, some are able to get right back up. But naturally, Korra's not worried. Bursting out onto the roof, Korra takes steady backward steps as she mentally counts the officers passing the threshold.

Another standoff, Korra huffs. "Let me guess, you figured I'm so brass that I would face all of you on each of the ten floors, thus I would tire out and be outnumbered."

Her opponents don't respond, but it isn't necessary.

"By your long-range weapons, I had the notion it would be challenging to manage them in a tight space."

Their faces show varieties of realization.

"You still underestimate me." She speaks their thoughts. "I may love a good fight, but I love to win even more. How can I win if I do brawn alone?"

The police squad couldn't react in time as the new Avatar sprints and leaps off. Korra easily clutches onto a window pane of a neighboring building, hoists herself the extra five stories to its roof and bolts away.

"That girl…" Saikhan grouses. "Forward!" At his command, they chase after the crafty girl.

As they try to keep up with shrewd young woman, the brigade realizes something:

Throughout this particular showdown, not _once_ did Korra use any forms of bending.

* * *

When she was still a little girl, freerunning was an essential discipline to Korra's training. To be able to move fluently from one point to another within a complex environment… the new Avatar remembers how eager she was to master this non-combative martial art.

Right now, as she bounds great distances from one roof to the next, the power in her legs alone is not what many could reckon with… _this_ was Korra's liberation.

The feeling is so replenishing to her spirit, she _almost_ forgot she's in midst of being chased by the authority.

In retrospect, Korra's a bit impressed that they've kept up with her: twenty minutes of climbing, swinging and vaulting cannot be luxurious when wearing some poundage – even if the uniform is thin and flexible.

It's difficult to control the body when airborne, and a few times Korra was almost caught by a hairbreadth. However, what her opponents have just begun to realize, is that movement is her second nature.

* * *

Elsewhere in an airship, Lin has a bird's eye view of the impromptu game of cat owl-and sparrow mouse, becoming more and more aggravated seeing her officers failing to apprehend one girl who just happens to be the Avatar.

One of her subordinates breathlessly enters the craft. "Chief! The Avatar's caliber is higher than anticipated, at this rate she'll be victorious!"

"Sergeant." Lin's commanding voice pacifies the young man's anxiety. "We're not admitting defeat when there's still a chance. The girl may be formidable, but she'll soon realize that we are a force not to be reckoned with."

Calming himself, the policeman is struck by a realization. "You're suggesting…?"

Her eyes remain forward. "Signal Captain Shen, this game will be over… in _our_ favor."

* * *

Korra sprints across a row of windows, only pausing when seeing something peculiar (such as a burly hairy man applying mascara) or when a cute little toddler is waving at her. Nearing the ledge, she charges her feet for spring to the nearby fire escape. The bars beneath her feet start shuddering before snapping out of place and shooting for her legs! Barely dodging in time, Korra dashes up the stairs, but with caution as the steps deforms to enclose her footwork.

From the roof of an opposite building, Aya arranges her arms in any motion to ensure the Avatar's capture.

"Officer Aya! What are you doing?"

Cringing, Aya looks over at her superior. "We're doing whatever necessary to apprehend her!" She insists.

"Causing further collateral damage isn't necessary! Your paycheck has been deducted enough from your last stunt. Now, I suggest you put those stairs back in shape before someone loses a leg."

"But—"

"I _demand_ it."

Effectively subdued, Aya timidly does as told.

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

The Metalbending Police Force are colored amazed, just seeing how the new Avatar could change from an offensive strike to a defensive form. How she could easily gain ground on something as narrow as the span of a triangular rooftop, after performing a complicating airborne somersault, is not something to trivialize.

And she's having fun too! She's treating them like playmates! What's worse for them is that time is now on the essence. Sunset is erstwhile, the city is now alit, and the crescent moon embellishes endless navy.

It doesn't help that the girl's stamina is almost inhuman, whereas a good number on their side is beginning to tire out.

Korra's face is now that of an elated grin as she bends water from the stone mouths of spitting wolf-bats and sprints up the slope. Reaching the arc, she looks over her shoulders at her pursuers, playfully sticks her tongue out at them, and then leaps off, manipulating the water beneath her feet to slickly slide down. She couldn't help it this time, Korra wholeheartedly laughs. It isn't the usual taunting laugh either, rather it's the peals of a girl simply having the time of her life. Swaying her body to effortlessly avoid the cords, she's not worried in the slightest at the sight of policemen waiting for her. Some stand in a row at the edge while more are stacked atop each other on a shorter neighboring building as if to offer extra leverage.

Grinning viciously, the new Avatar accelerates her charge, and when she's just a few inches from the officers barricading, she bends water to whip them off. Then, leaping off the ledge she kicks an impressive wave at the police ladder, tumbling them over. She feels one officer clutching around her waist after losing balance, and a wire gripping her wrist.

_Strike two._

But for a second it didn't matter, because for a second Korra feels like a giddy little kid having fun.

Yet the feeling disappears the sooner she touches down, and the not-so-childish game continues. The immature grin is wiped off her face as she snags the cable off her wrist and the elbows the officer still holding on to her. Diving over the building, she springs off the canopy and onto the sidewalk. Back on solid widespread on foundation, Korra looks to the night sky: the slender moon is halfway to its highest perch. Midnight is nigh, and as Korra dashes into the shadows of an alley, she reflects on something she noticed.

'_One of the conditions was that I face off against fifty of the metalbending police, yet I've only counted _forty-nine_. Either Lady Chief is short on staff, or Number Fifty will be my toughest opponent yet.'_

* * *

Lin hasn't moved from the windows of her airship, even though she's no longer following the Avatar. There's no need to anymore.

Then, someone appears behind her, shrouded in the nightly shadows, the figure towering over the chief.

Lin remains still. "You know what must be done…"

This person says nothing, barely nodding confirmation.

"Good. Time is on the essence, go now."

Just as quietly the person leaves.

Lin's eyes never strayed from the city below. '_The end is near, girl. Major Shen will find you… and _crush _you.'_

* * *

Korra flinches as if feeling something sharp and cold stiffening her spine. She's back within the heart of the city, standing before City Hall.

'_They retreated…' _She thinks. Normally that would be a sign that she's victorious, and yet… she knows something is about to happen, and she knows it has something to do with the fiftieth opponent.

Korra remains silent, and her eyes are closed, relying on her other senses. The fruit of her lessons under the one Toph Bei Fong is that one could see so much more without eyes. Korra's one to take such profound lessons to heart, and right now is the best time to utilize what she's been taught by the current chief's own mother.

Especially when something's hurtling towards the blindside of her back. Swiftly she ducks forward and the projectile sweeps overhead. In a crouch, she raises her head and is baffled that it isn't a cable or bola, but a strangely shaped metal plate. Korra doesn't have the chance to contemplate as something else – something larger – is storming and she just barely somersaults out of the way. She's close enough to be affected by the shockwave of the impact.

Korra didn't know what to expect when the dust cleared, but a kneeling woman in the center of the small crevasse had been the lowest. Assessing this woman's position, the way her hand is clawed, her fingertips forcefully implanted…

Korra subconsciously strokes her neck. '_She meant to knock me out.'_

The powerhouse of an officer stands, and Korra swears this woman is a copy of Lin – only taller, younger… scarier. The new Avatar, overlooking her overconfidence and tendency to act before thinking, is quite perceptive. And she can perceive that it's going to take a lot to beat this one.

Korra's wise not to make the first move this time, instead to focus on conserving her energy. Her back against the wall, she's in full defensive mode, which is why she managed to evade the first strike. The dexterity of this woman's manual hands _alone_ is no small feat whatsoever. More of those strange metal diskettes of various sizes and shapes kept hurtling at her, it wouldn't be much of a problem if not for the sharp precision of each strike, coercing her to maneuver in ways that would be impossible for an average person. To make matters worse, Korra has to sidestep the physical assault of her opponent simultaneously. Korra is literally bent over backward just trying to interpret this woman's next move.

This juggernaut that's supposed to be a woman is very careful not to cause permanent damage to the area that makes the heart of the city, and purposeful has the one-sided battle away from City Hall. Only the ground is getting marred, collateral damage that's easily fixable. This woman known as Major Shen is exact in her techniques, and a part of her is savoring the sight of the Avatar forced to dance by her terms.

But the Major could self admit that the new Avatar is a slippery one, never mind the fact that she's just now noticed that the girl's eyes are completely shut. The girl's relying on all her senses to tell her what her eyes would fail to catch, no doubt something that's been learned from the legendary mother of Shen's own chief.

Major Shen is very quick, but Korra would be quicker if not for one drawback – she's getting tired. In spite of her supernatural stamina, Korra's still a mortal being with limitations and right now, she's reaching her limits by a hairbreadth. One plate targets between her shoulder blades while another goes for her torso, and she scarcely ducks just in time for the metallic objects to collide. But then another disk unearths right below her and she just manages to leap away. Her landing is a bit jarring, causing Korra to briefly trip up.

Big mistake.

The Avatar is right where the Major wants her. Seizing the sought out opportunity, Shen performs her signature as all the metal plates surrounding the girl swiftly charges and melds together, wrapping around the Avatar's body to the ground in a metal casing. Only Korra's face is visible now and she acts on pure instincts and struggles, with her shoulders shifting and her head jerking. She soon stops herself, however, as she realizes that she's just wearing herself out. Her body relaxes and she takes a deep, long breath, now limp in the Major's steel grasp.

* * *

Within the bird's eye view of the airship, plenty of the retreated officers watch the spectacle down below.

Quin Lee gives a low whistle as she peeks over Ryuu's shoulder. "That was quite the show."

Ryuu sweeps away Quin's perching hands. "The Avatar's giving up just like that?" He questions dubiously.

Tarou gives his two cents. "There are roughly two minutes before this challenge is over, and Major Shen is very precise."

Aya scoffs. "Serves her right."

Lin says nothing, keeping a sharp eye on the opposing duo. Yes, it does appear her best officer has bested the new Avatar. Yet, Lin follows the lesson her mother instilled in her: "_Appearance and deception go hand-in-hand."_

* * *

Hand-in-hand indeed. Korra's eyes remain closed, seemingly admitting defeat. But the way her brows are hunched and her lips thinned, it tells Shen to stay on guard. Whatever the girl has planned may be for naught, because her entire body is encased, her limbs immobile. Even the most ignorant would know that a bender needs movement in order to bend. No movement, no bending. Yet what the Major had learned from her subordinates, the new Avatar has an array of skills, so what the girl could do may just not be bending at all.

Right then, Shen feels a strange pulse against her metal surrounding the girl, then another, and another. The fourth pulse is the strongest felt, so strong it burst open Korra's imprisonment. Shen's face remains stern but her eyes are wide, for nobody, not even a metalbender could break free from such a constraining hold.

No matter, that was the third strike and if the Avatar is trapped once more, it's an instant game over. That assured, Major Shen charges in, metal plates flying.

But Korra's not taking any chances, for when those disks draw near… she uses a wave of one hand to stop them. No pause, the Avatar turns the tables and metal panels charge the Major instead. Utterly shellshocked, Shen rarely encounters a situation when her control is simply taken, but here's the Avatar once again taking the advantage.

So quick the disk clutches the Major's wrists and ankles, forcing her to the ground with a resounding thud. The wind forced out of her, Shen gasps for breath, with the Avatar appearing in her slightly dazed vision. Korra stands over her, her hands raised with other metal plates ready to strike for even the tiniest move.

So, it would appear that the new Avatar had a trump card.

The Major refuses to back down, the second she regains her bearings she'll easily break free and—

**DING… DING… DING…**

That sound. That ear-ringing sound. The toll of bells that signifies midnight. The waning crescent is at its peak in the sky.

It's over, time is up. Major Shen looks horrified at her failure as the Avatar gives a vicious victorious grin.

"I win."

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

Shen has learned long ago that it's best to accept defeat than to dwell on it. However, it doesn't ease the ache in her pride and her skull that she's failed in her task to apprehend a mere girl. No… not a 'mere' girl, but a girl who is the new Avatar.

The tolls of the bell fade in echo, and the Avatar standing above her is still staring at her with that insufferably smug smirk.

Then, that smirk changes into a smile. Korra drops her arms, and the metal plates too. The girl moves her hands in easing movements, and it takes a few seconds for Shen to realize her wrists and ankles are free of its binds.

"Whew!" Korra sighs loudly and stretches her limbs.

Shen just blinks almost owlishly at the girl, still laying flat on her back. One second this girl radiates superiority, and now she has this relaxed aura, with a look on her face Shen has seen countless times from children.

"You're okay?" Korra's voice snaps Shen from her thoughts. "I didn't give you a concussion or anything…?"

The girl actually appears concerned, so Shen's considerate enough to answer in a rasp, "No."

Korra looks relieved. "Oh, good. There was that time I accidentally knocked out my sparring partner and—"

The sudden flash of the airships' spotlights temporarily blinds Korra. Shen, however, saw it coming and closed her eyes in advance. All the officers descend and surround the duo. Officer Quin rushes forward to give her superior a hand, but Major Shen brushes off the gesture and stands by her own power.

Chief Lin Bei Fong descends in center of the circle, a couple of feet before Shen.

In presence of her superior, the Major deeply bows. "Chief Bei Fong, I have failed." There is deep regret in this confession, even Korra can't help but cringe a bit.

Lin stares down at her defeated Major, then shakes your head. "Raise your head, Shen." She waits till Shen is upright. "You have made a valiant effort, but we weren't prepared with this particular adversary. Either way, I am grateful for your service."

Shen doesn't smile, but there is a particular light in her eyes. "Thank you, Chief."

Lin shifts her attention to the girl who single-handedly bested her men. Korra, despite feeling worse for wear, keeps her strong posture and meets the chief's eyes head on.

"It would seem you've claimed victory." The Chief speaks stoically.

Korra doesn't respond, only looking at the Chief with an unreadable expression.

Lin shuts her eyes for a second as she takes a deep breath. "In honor of our proposition, your beast of a pet shall be returned to you. Matter of fact, we gave the signal to release the polar bear dog, and it should be here any second now."

On cue, distant barking can be heard. Korra looks over her shoulder, and the officers of that direction are forced to make way for one Naga galloping towards her.

"Naga…" Forsaking her fatigue, Korra turns and sprints as if magically rejuvenated. "Naga!"

What seems to take too long for them is really a few more seconds as the friends happily collide. Korra embraces Naga's muzzle as the bear hound lifts the Avatar and spins her around and around, bringing out peals of pure joy.

They give no mind to their audience, who each are begrudging to admit that the reunion between the strange friends is quite… touching.

"They've only been apart for two days." Aya huffs.

"Doesn't matter," Quin Lee chirps. "When a bond is strong enough, even a little absence makes the heart grow fonder."

A few more minutes, Korra and Naga finally settle themselves. In second nature, Korra mounts upon the saddle, and it's as if the two had never been apart in the first place.

"Well done, Korra."

Korra inclines to see Tenzin at the top of City Hall's stairs. The airbending master has a respectful smile on his face. "Expect your first lesson tomorrow morning, bright and early. I suggest now you return to Air Temple Island for much-needed rest."

The new Avatar regards her new mentor with a nod. "Right. Let's go, Naga!"

Faithfully following her friend's command, the polar bear dog dashes effortlessly through the throng of policemen, giving their newfound rivals a warning growl. The Avatar guides them to Yue Bay, and Naga leaps into the water. As the bear hound swims towards the small isle, Korra lies down on her friend's back and closes her eyes. Fleetingly free from scrutinizing eyes, she feels it's alright to be weak… just for a little while.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_


	4. 3—Be the Leaf

_**Earth…**_

_**Fire…**_

_**Air…**_

**_…_** _**Water…**_

_**Only the Avatar can master all four elements.**_

_**And bring balance to the world.**_

* * *

_**Avatar—Legend of the Woman Warrior**_

**Reboot By, Ro Oeuvre Belvedere**

* * *

**The new Avatar's fixture within the melting pot of the Beacon of Harmony is sound! Exhilarated by this newfound liberation, the prodigy of ****water****, fire, and earth seek to finally master the one eluding element: Air. With the son of her past life as her mentor, surely Korra would go far…**

* * *

**Book I:**

**Air**

**Chapter Three:**

**Be the Leaf**

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

The bed is empty and made, but two are still sleeping. In favor of being close to her best friend, Korra snoozes soundly on the floor, snuggling against Naga's fur. Her head pillows atop the polar bear dog's with a heavy paw gently blanketing her torso. This is their way of making up for lost time apart.

"Rise before shine!"

Especially since today is the start of Korra's training in airbending.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Ikki cheers and bounces as she and her siblings enter Korra's room.

Said Avatar scrunches her face before burying herself in fuzzes of white.

"The sun is nigh, General!" Meelo salutes. "We must be up before it, as accorded of Air Society!"

Korra grunts.

"Come on, Korra." Jinora coaxes. "The sooner you become attuned to waking up early, the better."

In response, the Avatar shoots up to glare at the three little airbenders with a frightening, bedraggled growl.

"AHHH!" The three couldn't run out fast enough.

Peace restored, Korra slumps back on her four-legged companion and continues to sleep.

… Four minutes later, a sudden gust hits her face. Korra sputters and brings her arms up for shields. "W-What the—"

"Time to get up, Korra."

Tenzin, of course.

"Ugh." Having learned when to admit defeat, Korra slowly rises to her unsteady feet.

"Come along." Tenzin orders and the groaning Avatar mindlessly follow.

"Seeya, Naga." Korra slurs with a tired wave.

Naga grunts and rolls on her back to finish slumbering.

* * *

It took several cold splashes to the face and several more attempts to put her limbs through the right places of her new Air Nomad attire, but Korra is now fully awake – more or less. She is directed outside where Tenzin and his children await.

"We're a tad behind schedule, but I'll make an exception just this once." Tenzin walks along the path with his children faithfully trailing him. Korra trudges after them, only to pick up the pace when Tenzin beckons her to walk beside him. "We arise a quarter before six so we could meditate exactly one hour."

"At such a dispiriting hour…" Korra mutters.

"It's quite mild actually, in the olden days, monks meditate at four."

Korra stares aghast at him.

Once everyone's within the pavilion, Tenzin seats himself and his children sit before him. Seeing this, Korra sits beside Jinora and easily mimics their meditative lotus position. Their eyes are closed, she does so as well. Then it's utter silence.

Yes. Void of noise.

Absolute quiet.

No distraction whatsoever…

It's only now Korra realizes just how loud nature could be. The bird's chirping is deafening, the rustling of the trees are teeth clenching, and the waves might as well be crashing against the rock of the island!

Korra tries to focus on her breathing, to keep her body still yet relaxed. Try as she might, those wretched wind chimes are like silverware screeching on ceramics!

_'Focus Korra… _focus—_'_

An ant crawling out its hill.

"That's it!" The new Avatar stands with unnecessary force, "I'm taking a lychee juice break!" She proclaims as she stomps off, the earth throbbing under her feet.

Ikki watches Korra leave, Jinora remains in meditative position, whereas Meelo's snot-bubble pops and almost jostles him awake.

Tenzin is unfazed. "She managed four minutes and thirty-seven seconds." He arches one eyebrow, "Longer than expected."

Ikki turns to her father with a hopeful smile. "Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?"

"No."

Ikki's cutely wide smile turns into a scrunched-up pout. Jinora risks a peek with one eye. Meelo sways forward before falling backward, his nap undisturbed.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

Watching her airbending master and his children from afar, Korra decides not to go back to the pavilion. After she drinks her lychee juice in one gulp, she leaves the cup on the porch and finds a tree to perch herself in. As she lay across the branch, she stares at the leafy canopy above her.

_'I can do this…' _She inhales and exhales just as slowly. _'You conquered everything that needed to be done, you can do _this_.'_

Could she? Thirteen years of training and succeeding, and the one thing she couldn't accomplish – the one thing that makes the core of the Avatar – is to be one with the spirit of the planet. What's an Avatar without spirituality?

_Incomplete._

_'Not for long.'_ Her fingers clutch at the bark.

_Failure._

_'Never.' _Her jaw locks as her teeth grits.

_Weak._

_'I'm not.' _Her brows narrow and her eyes tightly shut.

_Scared—_

"**No.**" Shooting upright, Korra's eyes are glazed over for a moment, the plague of her thoughts making her almost dazed. She then feels something shaking her leg, and looking down, she's surprised to see it's her own fist. Frozen for a second, she has her other hand grasp over the shivering appendage.

"Stop." She demands, but the quivering begins creeping up her arm. "_Stop_." Her shoulder starts twitching, and panic threatens to take over. Korra's breath hitches, but she bites her bottom lip to quench the gasp in her throat. Respiring through her nose and mentally counting to ten, she waits as the trembling begins to recede. Slowly she unclenched her fist, finger by finger, and eventually, the lingering tremors fade.

Korra doesn't dare move. One minute, two minutes, three minutes… in bated breath she cautiously relaxes her body, resting her back against the trunk, and raises the hand that caused so much trouble. Staring hard at her palm, she balls it into a fist, keeps it furled. Seeing it remain firm and resolute, she lets out a relieved sigh.

"I won't be incomplete forever. I'll never be a failure. I am not weak. I…" A sudden lodge in her throat, all she could do is look to the horizon at the rising sun.

"Korra!"

"What!?" Her caustic response is unintentional, and peering below her, Korra doesn't know whether to be glad that it's the perceptive Jinora sent after her instead of the hypersensitive Ikki.

Jinora merely tilts her head, "Father says it's time for the next lesson."

Biting her tongue from another scathing remark, Korra nods. Nimbly she leaps off and lands on her feet. "Let's go then." She follows Jinora with an upheld head.

* * *

"Yay! Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheers and claps while dancing around the Avatar. Impressively done while climbing the stairs.

Korra's enthused enough to chuckle. "Not for a while." Reaching the top, she gazes in awe at the new area. "So, what is _that_ contraption?" Before them is a circular space, and within the circle are several wooden gates standing in different directions, and every gate bears the elemental symbol of air.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect in airbending." Tenzin preambles then turn to his eldest daughter. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

Nodding, the young prodigy steps forth. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

Korra looks askance at the girl. "Seems _too_ easy."

Ikki skips next to her sister. "That's because Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Jinora huffs. "I didn't forget, I was getting to that part."

Tenzin walks ahead and stands before the gates. He takes on a typical airbending stance, takes a deep breath, and with practiced movements of his hands, he thrust his palms forward and surges a strong gust. The gates are spinning rapidly.

Korra gaps, amazed at the display.

Tenzin then presents a leaf to her and graciously releases it by a delicate breeze. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates." They all witness the leaf flowing through the obstacle, it twirls and dances, never once touching the rotating panels. "Jinora will demonstrate."

Seeing her father's absolute confidence in her, Jinora decisively dashes forth and eases her way through. Korra watches carefully as the girls weave her way through the ancient airbending tool, rapidly switching direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." Tenzin further educates, "When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Right then Jinora gracefully exits. Seeing the gates begin to slow down, Jinora turns and blows another gust to get them going again.

"Step in whenever you are ready," Tenzin advises as he steps back.

Given room, Korra stares hard at the gates briskly revolving, her body tensing as she waits. She springs forth and manages through the first opening, and manages to swerve from getting hit by a neighboring gate. But she steps too far back and her shoulder gets nicked. That very second Korra falls into instinctive defense, maneuvering and dodging like an infiltrating warrior deeply rooted within enemy territory. She crouches and leaps out in a somersault, taking fast breaths as she stands up.

Witnessing this, Tenzin approaches his father's reincarnation. He waits patiently for Korra to notice him. "It will take time." He begins, "You are used planning ahead and calculating your next move. In due time, you need to let go of that control and feel the wind's currents. Trust it to guide you away from danger."

"And remember not to force your way through." Jinora comes to stand beside her father.

"And Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki skips next to Jinora.

"And finally!" Meelo dashes to stand before Korra. "Be the leaf!" He waves his arms in an undulating motion.

Peering at each of them, Korra exhales and nods to herself. "Alright, I'm ready to try again."

* * *

Korra had tried again nine more times, but the end results were relatively the same, in spite of how hard she tried to do differently.

Dejectedly she went back to her room to dress in her usual attire, with Naga now wide awake.

She slips on her last boot. "It's only the first day," She reasons to herself, "I know I won't get this on the first try, it's no different than learning the elements I could already bend… right?" She turns to Naga, who barks in response. "So I won't feel further discouraged, I'm gonna assume you agree."

Right then the sound of a gong trills through their ears.

From the window of the cafeteria building, Pema beats the small gong from the kitchen window. "Breakfast is ready!"

Licking her lips in anticipation, Korra rushes out the room. "Have fun fishing, Naga!"

Naga snorts and treks to the bedroom window. Easily she uses her nose to unlatch and pushes it open. Leaping out, she gallops for the bay and dives in.

* * *

Pema and her helpers set the table just in time for the children and Korra stampeding towards them. Tenzin follows at a relaxed pace, "The food's not going anywhere." He says.

After bowing their heads to give thanks to the spirits, breakfast is served. With gusto Korra munches between veggie steamed buns and tofu pudding, not being a slob while doing so. She tries to ignore the lotus sentries surrounding the room, but when she reaches for her green tea, something captures her eye.

In an opposite table, a couple of sentries are looking into a newspaper, yet it's the bold letters of the front page that piques Korra's interest: **PRO-BENDING SEASON BEGINS**.

"Pro-Bending…?" She quirks an eyebrow, "What's Pro-Bending? Is it some kind of sport?"

"It's none of your concern." Tenzin dismisses. "Your primary concern is the culture of Air Society – no more, no less."

"Fine, fine." Korra dismissively waves, "Anyway, what's the fastest way to deliver letters?"

Pema gives her a motherly smile, "Oh, you want to write to your family."

"U-Uh, yeah." Flustered, Korra looks the other way. "S-So, how do you—"

"Ring-tailed winged lemurs!"

Korra jerks back as an overly excited Meelo stand before her on the table, shocking everyone present. She blinks a few times, "Ring-tailed… winged lemurs?"

"They are the most formidable messengers in all the world! The Fire Nation hawks don't stand a chance! Bwa~hahahaha~!"

More blinking. "… Why's he acting like a crazed dictator?"

"Meelo dreams of leading his own battalion of lemurs," Jinora explains as Ikki vigorously nods.

"Oh."

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose while Pema soothingly rubs her belly. "Please don't be as eccentric."

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

Settled upon Oogi, Tenzin rides off to City Hall. As his family sees him off, Korra and Naga stand further away, having a stare-off with some of the sentries. The dynamic duo has remarkably identical looks of disinterest, while the sentries themselves are starting to appear as antsy as they feel.

Korra softens to a friendly grin. "We'll behave," that grin shifts into one of a rogue, "… for now." She saunters away with Naga faithfully at her side, silently snickering at the sentries loudly sighing in relief.

One of them mutters. "That girl… is scary."

Once her husband is out of sight, Pema turns to her children. "Well, tutoring doesn't start till noon, so enjoy free time till then. Jinora, please keep the other two out of trouble."

Jinora curtsies, "You can count on me, Mother."

"I know I can. Ikki, Meelo, be good to your sister – that goes double for you Meelo."

"Foul play!" Meelo shouts.

"I'll be working at the main house whenever you need me." Pema turns to Korra, "Why don't you and Naga play with the children? You may be here to train, but balance it out with some fun."

Korra raises an eyebrow and peers over Pema at the kids, looking like innocent little cherubs. "Fun, huh? I guess…"

The matriarch gives the Avatar a maternal smile before leaving. Korra looks to the kids, "So… what's your idea of fun?"

"A lot of things!" Ikki cheers and bounces.

"Sometimes we play typical games," Jinora starts.

"Or we put our brains together to create something new!" Meelo finishes.

Korra hums. "Okay, so what about now?"

She's met with momentary silence. "Well…" Ikki rocks on her heels, "Oh! We could play Cops and Robbers!"

"Yeah yeah!" Meelo leaps.

Jinora is however dubious. "I don't know, remember the last time we played? Meelo took one of the Air Acolytes hostages."

"I was making it authentic!" Meelo protests.

"She almost filed a restraining order," Ikki says.

Meelo harrumphs. "She has no appreciation for the performance."

Being one-thirds perturbed and two-thirds amused, Korra makes a suggestion. "How about Meelo and I steal something imaginary, while you and Ikki try to arrest us?"

Jinora taps her chin in thought. "That could work…"

"Uh-huh!" Ikki bounces, "The pavilion could be the jail and we have until Mama calls us for lunch!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Korra stretches her arms and legs, "Ready to give them the slip, Lieutenant?"

"Affirmative, General!" Meelo salutes before hopping upon Korra's shoulders.

"Game on!" Korra makes a run for it.

"Hey!" Ikki shouts, "We're not ready!"

Korra looks back with a face of mischief, never losing her velocity. "That's the thing about bad guys, we don't play fair!"

Stomping her feet, Ikki leaps and creates an air-scooter. "We'll get you!" And she zips after them.

Jinora watches the childishness with half-mast eyes. "I'm going to get my glider."

It doesn't take long for the players to get invested in the game. The partners in crime make a great distance from their pursuers with Korra's leg-power versus Ikki air-scootering and Jinora wind-gliding. Laughter rings many ears upon the island, and strangely it's as if four children are playing instead of three plus a teenager. Air Acolytes watch on as they attend with their duties, some looking mildly annoyed while others find the childishness endearing.

At one point, Korra and Meelo have split up, then Meelo got trapped in a corner. Jinora almost apprehended her brother when a certain polar bear dog pounces and snags the boy by his tunic. Naga leaps over Jinora, and the girl is flabbergasted as one of the robbers get away. "Hey, that's not fair!" She hollers after them.

"Bad guys don't play fair!" Meelo hollers back as Korra dashes beside Naga. The robbers grin at each other and do a high five, while their accomplice barks.

From a window, Pema smiles at the playful view. "She's going to feel right at home."

* * *

**Republic City Hall**

"The Anti-Bending Campaign is a growing concern," Tenzin states, "The balance of this city-state has always been delicate, but this extreme proclamation could potentially cause a divide of the people."

"Indeed it is quite the predicament," agrees the woman of Fire Nation ethnicity, "This matter needs to be abolished. I've communed with my constituents and there is a hint of tension beginning to brew if not dealt with it will boil over."

"Yet the solution isn't simple." The man in Earth Kingdom green speaks up, "We encourage freedom of speech, to actively interfere would be hypocritical and would work in the campaign's favor. Also, it's quite convenient for this campaign to debut with the impending threat of another turf war." He rests his head on his interlocking fingers, "Republic City is still recovering from two years ago, it cannot handle another petty warfare."

A Water Tribesman shakes his head. "Surely we're better prepared, as there aren't as many triads fighting for territory."

"But who knows how many members are within each gang," the younger tribesman retorts, "And there could be newly established syndicates we are not aware of."

"Tarrlok has a point," The Fire Nation woman vouches, "Yet I hope with the impromptu arrival of the Avatar, these may be swiftly handled."

"The Avatar is not ready until she's fully realized." Tenzin insists. "Her being here is kept private."

"Or as private as it could be." Says the Earth Kingdom councilor, "Her flaunting around is catalytic to gossip, and amateur photographs, but no sound confirmation."

The older tribesman nods. "And we've ensured that the press doesn't broadcast anything as of yet concerning Korra."

Tarrlok turns to Tenzin, "Why do you insist that Korra's whereabouts remain secretive?"

The Air Nomad sighs. "The most effective way to learn airbending is within a quiet environment free of distraction. With changes in circumstances, I am trying to simulate a habitat of the true air temples for her to gain the fullest effect of what it means to be an airbender."

The Fire Nation woman huffs. "We cannot afford to wait till she's ready Tenzin, the world cannot wait. Last time I recall, your father was needed before he was ready."

"And look what has happened, Yumi." Tenzin sharply counters, "Coercing for a solution could potentially prolong the issue at hand. As of now, we are capable able-bodied and we know this city while Korra is still new to it all. I beseech you, allow her to grow before she bears the burden of the entire world."

Very rarely Tenzin raises his voice, never mind stand from his seat. Recognizing the signs that he would not accept argument upon a subject so tender to him, his fellow councilors drop the matter for now. The five representatives refocus on the conflicts and still could not grasp an absolute answer.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_You feel the breeze. It is crisp, brisk, and your spine shivers in spite of the warm layers you wear._

_You listen to the rustling of autumn, and the songs of birds migrating away. You are in midst of it cascading around you._

_You are just walking along a dirt path, taking a steady pace. There is no rush, you have lived beyond a fulfilling life. _

_You watch the dying leaves fall and be taken by the wind. You notice one leaf, it is brittle, brown, and yet it still clings to its last touch on life. You cannot help but feel as one with that one leaf. You both cling to life, without knowing why._

_A violent gust whips the leaf. A sudden pain clutches your chest, yet you do not try to dull the ache._

_Then… the leaf plucks from its branch. And you… you begin to fall._

_On your knees now, your eyes never left the leaf that reflects you. As it flutters halfway down, your body completely collapses. Your cheek tingles from the coldness of dirt, but you cannot hope to rise up. _

_You do not wish to rise again. _

_You stare at your hand lying before your eyes, withered and callus. This hand has helped you win so many battles and claim victory over your enemies. This hand, like the rest of you, is war-torn. _

_You yearn a warrior's rest._

_The leaf returns to your sight. Its close to the ground, and you sigh as wisps of life leaves you._

_The leaf touches death… alongside you._

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

She barely flinches waking up, only an intake of breath. Korra remains frozen upon the bed, almost as if she's caught by sleep paralysis. She breathes deep and waits for her heart to beat easier, then numbly rubs her sore chest.

"This is tiresome…" She mutters to herself, slowly rising on her elbows. "That was… that was how Kyoshi died, wasn't it?" Still feeling unsteady, she leans against the wall in a thud, signaling Naga awake. "Last time was Roku, and before had been Aang." She wearily rubs her eyes, "Why am I experiencing their final moments? Is it because I…" She shudders. "I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

The wetness of Naga's nose touching her listless hand startles her. Her shoulders hitch, but she soon relaxes. "I woke you up, Naga?" She gently scratches her friend's ear. "Sorry…"

Naga rests her head upon Korra's lap, giving much-needed comfort.

"It won't be like this forever." Korra resolves, "Once I attain airbending, and the spiritual connection, at last, the dreams… no, these memories would stop. When I'm fully realized, it'll be over… right?" She practically hugging Naga now.

It's as if the room is closing in on her, trying to crush. Korra tries to shake the feeling away, hide her face within Naga's fur, but it doesn't work. Which is why she forces herself to stand, "It's insufferable in here." She hastily opens a window, and contently sighs at the zephyr billowing in.

Naga watches with an undertoning whimper. She never likes seeing her friend lock up like this, and it's been happening more frequently lately.

* * *

Nature's call is what wakes Pema up, she grumbles as she rubs her swollen belly. "Must you do this at an unspiritual hour, little one?" She gets another kick. Groggily she removes the covers, slipping on her slippers as she stands up.

"Pema…?"

She's not startled by her husband's voice, he's always become a light sleeper with each pregnancy. "Going to the bathroom, Dear."

Tenzin barely nods as he drifts off once more.

Carefully Pema steps out her room and ventures to the closest bathroom. After answering nature's call, she was returning to her room, when a sensation comes over her. She's become accustomed to this feeling when she first had Jinora, which only meant one thing: her maternal instincts are acting up. One of her children needs her right now.

She checks from youngest to oldest: Meelo sleeps soundly, mouth wide and drooling, curled up like a snoozing lemur. Ikki is happily snug in her cloud-embroidered blanket while hugging her teddy bison. Jinora is sleeping peacefully as well, with her fingers lightly laced over her belly.

All three are fine, and the fourth one has quieted down. This leaves Pema baffled, surely her motherly radar didn't send a false alarm, not once has this feeling ever failed her. Then, one more child comes to mind. "Korra…"

Rounding the corner of the guestrooms, Pema finds Korra's door. Sliding it open, the woman is alarmed to find the Avatar nowhere insight. The covers on the bed are left carelessly on the floor, and the curtains dance under puppetry of the wind.

"Where is she?" Pema almost rushed out with the intent to alert the White Lotus sentries; yet, something compels her to remain calm. She notes that the window is wide open, so she approaches and shifts the curtain out of the way. It does not take long to find Korra, she's just a few feet away, lying upon the grass and using Naga for a pillow. It does not take further observation for Pema to see just how tense Korra looks, the girl's arms are practically entrapping herself as if locking in warmth. The way Korra is positioned, her back turned to even her best friend, she's distancing from Naga, an attempt to hide away something troubling her, even from herself.

Sighing, Pema makes up her mind and beelines back to her room. At the foot of her and her husband's bed is a quilt of warm colors – brown, orange, green and red. Whenever she touches it, she could see herself as a little girl again, learning the ways of sewing with her mother at her side. Though it is worn and dealt with more than a few patch jobs, the quilt is still sheltering, and at this moment someone needs that shelter.

Unfazed by the nightly chills, Pema walks purposefully outside. Up close, seeing the girl's eyebrows knotting together, the stiffness of her frown, and her shoulders defensively arched, her inner struggle is more apparent. Lightly Pema sifts her fingers through Korra's hair, then gently she tucks the troubled teen with her mother's memento, caressing away the wrinkles. Once secured, Pema hums happily as the strain slowly smoothes from Korra's face.

Turning to Naga's low grumble, Pema pets the bear hound's nose. "You've taken care of her…" She lightly scratches a fuzzy ear, "She's blessed to have you for a friend."

Thoroughly unruffled, Naga yawns and lays her head on her paws. Light snores soon follow.

Pema watchfully stands, bearing a serene motherly smile at the girl now sleeping peacefully. "I'd love to take care of her, too." She waits another vigil minute before gradually venturing back into the house.

Satisfied that her maternal radar is at ease, Pema settles into her bed.

"You took long…" Tenzin's sleep-induced garble, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Pema assures, "One of the kids needed me is all."

Outside, as Korra sleeps soundly, she snuggles further into the handmade warmth.

* * *

Day two arrives at Korra's airbending lessons.

"Korra's not in her room, nor is she outside," Jinora informs her father.

Tenzin meditatively inhales and exhales. "We're already six minutes delayed, come along children."

The four surviving airbenders heads for the front door. Once they step out, they're surprised to see said Avatar lounging on the porch. Without a care in the world, she cranes her head to them and lazily grins. "What took you so long?"

They blink owlishly at her and she snickers before getting on her feet and starting down the pathway. She pauses and inclines to the others frozen in place. "Well, come one." She continues on.

Tenzin and Jinora are the first to compose themselves, then they guide Ikki and Meelo to follow their lead. Soon they are settled within the pavilion, all is quiet as they begin meditation. The atmosphere is seemingly peaceful, Korra is not as distracted by nature's sounds as yesterday. Matter of fact, she's not responding to her surroundings at all. Etched within the depths of her subconscious is a ramshackle room, and it takes a moment for her to realize that she's in her old bedroom, before she began her Avatar training.

Her fingers brush something frayed and rough; it's her little bed. Particles of dust loom about the space and obscuring her vision. She finds her raggedy old toys laid about the floor, neglected of being played with. Precariously she reaches for the closest memento of her short-lived childhood: a doll. One of its button eyes is chipped, its dress worn in tatters. The doll's hair, from the fur of a wolf, is nappily tangled, no hours worth of brushing could bring back its glorious straight sheen.

"Mom made this for me…" Korra rasps as if her voice is caged in her throat. "For my fourth birthday."

Right then she hears something. It sounds faint and very far away. Discerning the place, her briny blues spots the door, a dim hue of light peeking underneath. That sound comes again this time a little louder and a lot clearer.

"Korra…"

"Wha…?" She has made to stand, but some intangible force is keeping her rooted upon her abandoned mattress.

"Korra…"

"Who is it?" Barely above a whisper.

"Korra…"

That voice does not sound familiar, or exactly human. It sounds…

"Korra…"

… Ethereal, ghostly, a being from another realm – like an astral plane.

"Korra…"

It's much closer now, it's getting louder.

"Korra."

It's at the door. She could see shadows of someone's feet.

"KORRA."

* * *

"Korra!"

"H-Huh?" Blinking back into reality, Korra feels her shoulder being shaken and faces a concerned Tenzin. Around her, the children are equally worried. "Did I… do something wrong?"

Tenzin does not answer right away as he further surveys her condition. Then he sighs, "You were breathing heavily and your body was locked up, are you feeling alright?"

Only inwardly perplexed hearing this, Korra casually brushes away Tenzin's hand. "I'm fine, I guess I was trying too hard. Sorry." She manages a relaxed smile, "So, how long did I last this time?"

Again, Tenzin doesn't answer right off. "… Five minutes, fourteen seconds."

"Cool, progress! Slow progress, but hey, it's progress." Korra's enforcing a lighter mood.

"Yes…" Tenzin couldn't find more to say. "Let us proceed."

The rest of the session was less worrisome. Korra lasted two more minutes before calling it quits, insisting the wind was blowing in her ears.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

"AGH!"

The second day of attempting the spinning gates is increasingly proven to be a failure – if the Avatar-trainee being bashed out for the third time is any evidence.

Jinora cringes. "So much for third time's the charm."

"Maybe it's really the fourth time." Ikki chimes helpfully.

"Dominate the course, General!" Meelo encourages.

Rising from being a heap, Korra growls her frustration and charges in—to be flung out seconds later.

"Korra…" Tenzin steps forth, but she blindly barrels pass him as she lets out a warrior's cry that's brutally silenced by a face-plant with one of the panels. Seeing his father's reincarnation drop once again, Tenzin shakes his head. "Korra, I think you've done enough for today."

"No, I haven't!" She's about to go in like a solo stampede.

"Korra!"

But then she's suddenly airborne. "W-What the—" She's caught in a miniature tornado. "Let me go!"

Tenzin, the caster of the small twister, just look at Korra with stern gray eyes. "Korra, I understand that you want to master airbending, but using force is not the way."

She continues to stubbornly struggle.

Shaking his head, Tenzin strengthens the circular gust enough to constrain her limbs with the pressure. "There is much more I must teach you, beyond what you are currently learning. However, if you continue to display such opposing behavior to Air Society's culture, I will have no choice but to request the White Lotus to take you back."

That threat effectively washes Korra's rage away, making her body relax and the aggravated creases smooth from her face. Gradually she's descended to the ground and, once her feet are firmly planted, the rotating air dissipates. She feels Tenzin's careful approach, but she swiftly turns to leave, keeping her head looking down.

* * *

The day went like a passerby, and to Korra, time just flew around her. She's been trapped in thought, reflecting on the haunting recollections she's been plagued through her dreams, and had done little to nothing else: she declined to play with the kids, she mechanically entertained Naga with a game of fetch, and she was on autopilot when eating lunch. She never stayed in one place, moving from the pavilion to a high tree branch, to a stairwell, to a windowsill, even laying out in the water body of Yue Bay.

At one point she speculated to herself. "Will this keep happening… till I connect with the Avatar Spirit?"

Nightfall soon arises with the moon, it is dinner time and Pema bangs the gong to summon her family to the table. Her children and husband arrive soon after and they are all seated and ready to enjoy today's meal.

"Hold on," Pema looks about the room. "Where is Korra?"

"She's outside," Jinora answers. "I told her that dinner was ready, but she said she wasn't hungry."

Meelo rises on his chair and salutes. "If I must, I shall retrieve the General!"

"No, no." Pema gently makes her son sit back down. "Thank you for considering, Meelo, but I think we should leave Korra to herself for now."

Ikki tilts her head at that. "But, you always said that eating together is important for family bonding, and Korra is family, right?"

Pema smiles. "Of course Korra is family, but she's had a lot on her mind all day, and it must be something important to have her distracted that long."

Tenzin nods his agreement. "It must be for her to be off put during training this morning." He takes a sip of his arrowroot tea, then gazes into the liquified herb. "Despite her brashness and her lack in spirituality, I cannot deny that she's really trying."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra lays out upon Naga's back, looking out at the night sky in a concentrated squinted, before sighing her frustration. "If there's one thing to hate about the city, it's the inability to see the stars." Viewing the sky has always been something that relaxes Korra, watching the shifting shapes of the clouds and her most favorite, stargazing. But here where the city lights glare, she could barely find any star spangling through the vastness of navy.

"Wonder if I could become a starbender, then I could see the stars whenever I want." She smirks, "I could even make a constellation of myself, that's better than some old statue."

Naga snorts, to which Korra swiftly retaliates with a sharp tug on a floppy ear. Growling, Naga bucks Korra off her back, with a loud thud and a very vocal "Oof!" to emphasize.

Grousing from the ground, the way the Avatar slowly stands is menacing all on its own. "You really want to do this?" She lowly challenges.

Naga's answering snarl is affirmative. The unorthodox duo stares each other down. Then, ferocious outcries ring as the two charges each other.

* * *

"What on earth?" Pema slaps a hand over her leaping heart as her family also express levels of alarm. The loud clash had come from outside, prompting the five to rush to the closest window. They all gap at what's presented to them.

Korra and Naga arms locked, the polar bear dog towering over the Avatar on hind legs. Both are trying hard to overshadow the other's strength, both are snarling like vicious predators, and both appear on the equal ground. Then swiftly, Korra kicks Naga off balance and pounces, forcefully pinning the giant bear hound down.

"YIELD!" The Avatar commands.

But her four-legged companion growls defiantly and the two proceed to tumble around determined claim victory.

The Air family, as well as other nearby folks, watch the display in perturbed awe.

"U-Um… should we not stop them?" Pema shakily nudges her husband.

"... No." Tenzin belatedly answers. "As you said, Korra has a lot on her mind. Maybe this is a way for her vent."

The three kids are still watching with mouths wide open.

"Well then, the food will get cold." Pema gently guides her children back to the table.

Tenzin faithfully follows, muttering along the way. "Our daily lives will not survive."

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

It had been a grueling battle, but like many great conflicts, it came to an end without resolution.

"You just… don't know when… to forfeit…" The winded Avatar grouses, lying in the grass, all four of her limbs spread out.

Naga lies opposite of her, grumbling in retort.

Snorting, the new Avatar returns her attention to the sky and frowns. "Very few stars…"

"Korra!"

Said girl hastily sits up. "Oh, Pema." She greets as the air master's wife approaches.

Pema stops beside Korra, giving the girl an amused grin. "That was quite the show you've given us earlier."

Momentarily confused, Korra soon catches on and looks away to hide an embarrassed blush. "It was unintentional."

"I know, but I'm here for a much more important reason."

"Hmm?" Korra looks up at the older woman and is surprised to be presented with an envelope.

"This just came this evening, I wanted to give this to you at dinner but…"

The young Avatar remains frozen, cerulean irises transfixed on the thin parcel.

"Come on, take it." Pema coaxes while carefully crouching down, taking one of Korra's hand to place the envelope.

Still, Korra could only stare at it, because she knows what it is, and with so much going on, it's relieving to finally have this. A gentle touch on her shoulder makes her hitch.

"Not even a thousand words could describe a mother's love." With an encouraging smile, Pema steadily stands and walks away, giving the girl much needed privacy.

Korra watches the distancing woman a little longer, then turns back to the envelope in her grasp. With a deep breath, she slowly tears it open, and attentively extracts the expected letter. "Okay…" She sighs, then finally begins to read:

_My Little Braveheart,_

_By the time you read this, you have surely begun your lessons in airbending. I am so glad you are at your final path to complete your destiny as the Avatar, I know you will give it your all. _

_You must be concerned with what happened after you left, rest assured that we are not in any huge amount of trouble. The worse we received was the OWL Heads shouting for over an hour, being quite repetitive I dare say. Just know that none of us regret it, your father and I, as well as your little sister and brothers, want to do whatever we can to help you. No matter how long we're apart, we are family and quite a resilient one at that._

_It will forever pain me that I never got to raise you personally, but I know my oldest child has been brought up wonderfully. The brief moments I am able to be with you, Korra, I instantly see how much of a better woman you are becoming. I understand as the Avatar, you will face challenges unlike anything I could ever hope to understand, and right now you are facing your greatest obstacle. But please, understand this… a person who is truly strong has the will to face their weakness. That is what you are doing right now, and that alone shows how strong you truly are. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, I am always here for you, regardless of the distance between us. My ears and my heart are open to listen._

_And finally, don't forget to eat three square meals every day, and don't train until you drop. Remember, a mother has a way of knowing._

_With infinite love,_

_Your Mom_

… Reaching the end, she releases a shuddering breath and closes her eyes. Then, with a smile so vulnerable, she hugs the letter close, clutching it to her heart.

* * *

Pema kisses Meelo's forehead and heads out his room. Taking one more fond glance at her only son as he snores, she quietly shuts his door. Jinora and Ikki are already tuck and snug in their rooms, so it leaves one more child. But turning around, Pema is startled to see that very child right behind her.

"Oh, Korra," She sighs as her heart steadies itself. "I was coming to wish you goodnight."

Korra doesn't respond, merely looking anywhere but Pema, making the woman concerned.

"Everything alright?" Her answer is something soft being pushed into her arms. It's her blanket, the very one she gave Korra the night before.

"Thank you."

Gasping lightly, Pema looks up but finds the Avatar already turning the corner with unnecessary haste. Lightly giggling at Korra's awkwardness, Pema embraces her treasure. "You're welcome."

* * *

The shine of the morning has barely risen, and the Airbending Family plus the Avatar are back to meditating. Determined to avoid yesterday's disaster, Korra focuses her mind on things that puts her in a happier place: her short-lived childhood with her parents, the few times she got to be with them after she begun training, meeting each of her little siblings for the first time, the letters and photos she got while living in other nations. Her mind drifts, to the thoughts she recurrently finds herself wondering…

If she had stayed home if she didn't have to sacrifice her ties to her family, how different would her life have been? Could she have learned to cook from her mother? Go hunting with her father? Sew dolls with Nilak? Play battle with the triplets? Babysat Kanami? Would she have become a completely different person than she is now?

The inquiry of what-ifs starts weighing heavy on Korra's heart. Quietly she stands and walks off of the pavilion, never glimpsing at Tenzin and the children all looking after her.

Tenzin keeps an attentive eye on the young Avatar. "She lasted over twelve minutes."

Jinora looks to her father. "I wonder what she could've been thinking about."

Naturally empathetic, Ikki notes. "She seemed happy and sad at the same time."

For once, Meelo didn't fall asleep. "Even a general has a moment of weakness." He sagely nods.

Tenzin then instructs his children to finish meditating. While much younger than Korra, they represent the rebirth of the Air Society. Also, what better way to integrate the new Avatar into the way of an Air Nomad, than having it shown through a more youthful perspective?

* * *

Returning to the spinning gates, Korra couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by her behavior the day before. "Look, Tenzin…" She works the nerve to look towards him. "… About yesterday, I'm…"

Tenzin merely shakes his head. "You do not need to apologize, Korra. If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

"Huh?" This leaves Korra flummoxed.

Quietly he continues to lead them to the gates. Once they stand before the ancient relic, Tenzin performs a simple thrust of his palms and the panels began spinning. Only this time, they spin much slower.

"I fear I have made an error." Tenzin turns to the confused Avatar. "Upon the first lesson, I adjudged that you could begin with the same level as an experienced airbender. I overlooked that you are indeed a novice to this, and thus before you could follow the current of the wind, you should have started with a breeze."

"B-But…" Processing what's being said, Korra immediately objects. "But I can handle full force! You don't need to dumb it down, _I_ don't need it. I can brave the wind and beat it!"

"It's not about dominating, it's about adapting." Her mentor exhorts, silencing her. Tenzin calmly exhales. "You must grow into the natural sway of the most intangible element. You must break the mold of resistance and the urge to fight back, and recreate it with patience and willing to follow."

Naturally, her guts are against this practice. For so long Korra had to endure and struggle to meet her potential and then break beyond it. To do something as opposing as bending to the element's will is unheard of to her. Yet…

"Alright." She wants to airbend more than she wants to argue. Standing before the gates as they spin with lulling leisure, Korra pushes herself to see this no longer as an obstacle, but a labyrinth. Its rotating passages encouraging her to trust the air to guide her through unscathed.

Carefully she steps through the first opening and begins her steady dance. Though unwilling to admit, she acknowledges the slowness is much easier. She could focus on her movements more than avoid getting thwacked. Yet there are still stumbles here and there, as well as more than a few close calls, albeit graceless, Korra exits the airbending artifact like an airbender for the first time.

Taking deep breaths, the new Avatar is startled by the sudden cheers of the children. Peering at them, she first notices Tenzin's approving smile, and as the children rush to pounce her, Korra feels she's finally taking the right direction.

_**K**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

"You should've seen her, Mom!" Ikki squeals, "Korra moved like an airbender! And she meditated for twelve minutes today! She's really getting the hang of it!" She's so excited, she barely touched her breakfast.

Korra laughs. "I have a long way to go."

"But you're making progress," Jinora points out. "That means something."

"Be proud of this day, General, for there shall be many more!" Meelo advises as he pounds a fist over his heart.

Tenzin gives her a soft smile. "You're moving forward with your lessons. At this rate, you'll be ready for the next teachings."

Korra was chomping on some fruit when he said this. "Ree-weh?" She speaks through stuffed cheeks. "Ween?"

"Hard to say, but I believe relatively soon."

Korra swallows. "If I'm really making remarkable progress, then is it okay for me to check out Pro-Bending?" She risks to ask, and by Tenzin's immediate frown, she gets her answer before he gives it verbally.

"No."

"Tenzin," Pema patiently intervenes. "Is it really much trouble for her to see just one match? Or just listen to it from the radio?"

"Pema, that sport is a mockery to the true essence of bending. Reduced to mindless entertainment."

"But what about Earth Wrestling?" Korra argues, "Or the Ocean Showdowns? And the Agni—well, the Agni Kai was never a mere sport."

"Difference being is that those sports were created by benders for pure fun, anyone who watches was allowed to." Tenzin pauses to sip some tea, "This 'sport' was invented by a non-bender seeking to exploit bending, never mind the troubling fact that the audience is predominantly non-benders as well."

This leaves Korra perplexed. "Then why would benders play if it's being exploited? And why wouldn't benders be interested in watching a sport that seems to glorify bending?"

"_Seemingly_," Tenzin stresses. "There are many layers to this city, Korra. Layers that are hidden, cause confusion, and covers up lies."

"Then let me do something!" Korra stands eagerly, "I can find out the issue with Pro-Bending and fix it. Once I get rid of the problem, everyone could enjoy it!"

"It's not that simple, Korra."

"Obviously not." The new Avatar rolls her eyes, "It's a popular sport, right?"

"I believe it's been around for fifty-seven years." Pema surmises.

Tenzin nods, "Yes, just a few years younger than the city itself." He turns back to Korra, "While it is a troubling matter, it pales against the distress the triads have caused for so long."

"But I can handle it." Korra enforces, "You and the council are dealing with big fishes here, so if the Avatar has to deal with small fry…" she grimaces at the self-degradation. "Then I'll deal with it."

"My answer is no." Tenzin obdurates. "Your focus here is airbending, and nothing else."

Potently stifled, Korra slumps back into her seat. Seconds later she abruptly stands while lowly asking to be excused. She doesn't wait for consent as she slogs to the closest windowsill, where the Pro-Bending Arena is in the perfect frame. Sitting down with a leg propped, she rests an arm on her knee as she gazes longingly, for the chance to prove her worth as the embodiment of the spirit of this very planet.

* * *

Being the esteemed gentleman, Tenzin beckons Korra inside his office first. Arching an eyebrow at him, Korra mockingly curtsies before stepping in. She lounges on the armchair before his desk and waits as Tenzin settles upon his designated seat.

There is momentarily quiet, as it seems Tenzin is finding the proper way to begin what he must convey. "Korra… the last three days has shown me plenty in concerns of your progression."

In response, Korra slightly straightens her back.

"From my perspective, I say you have great potential to master airbending."

"Really?" Her voice drowns in hope.

"Really." It's come down to this, and Tenzin knows that he must not procrastinate any longer. "However…" He pauses at the reactive slouch of Korra's shoulders, "… every Avatar struggles throughout their entire purpose. Whether it be before or when they are fully realized, all Avatars before you have dealt with burdens they have to endure, and overcome if they could."

Hearing intently, Korra's hands clench as her eyes sharpen.

Intertwining his fingers in a steeple, Tenzin continues. "My father, the Avatar you directly succeed, his struggle was accepting his duty at a tender age, during a time of conflict and war. Before him, Roku's struggle lies with his inability to finish off Sozin when given the chance, a struggle that left a hefty price. Even Yangchen dealt a great burden of forsaking worldly desires to bring peace to the world, a peace that evidently could not last."

"Tenzin." The way she addressed him is blunt and heavy. "What are you trying to say?"

The Air Master sighs, a much-needed release for what he's about to say next. "Korra… you've achieved in ways other Avatars could not. You were practically still a babe when you unlocked three elements, a feat that was by no means coincidental. But, your spirituality has been left astray—"

"I can't help it." Korra counters with strained force. "I tried… I kept trying. No matter what I did, I dealt with more setbacks than headways." She presses her back further into the chair, crossing her arms as she lowers her head, a subconscious mean of defense.

Tenzin has listened patiently, his gaze upon her is one of parental understanding. "I know, I've received reports from the Heads of the White Lotus, I gave advice on the matter and it always came back the same. Korra, have you ever considered the reason why is not due to a lack of understanding?"

At this Korra jostles, her head jerks up with her eyes wide. "What…?"

Tenzin takes a deep, meditative breath. "Korra… I have reason to believe that the barrier between you and the Avatar Spirit is not one of mere inability… but one of fear—"

"No!" Korra abruptly stands, her chair violently skidding back a few inches. "I'm _not_ afraid of the Avatar Spirit! That's like being afraid of myself, which is so ridiculous!"

"Korra," Tenzin cautiously stands, keeping his voice gentle and pacifying. "I understand you believe feeling fear as a weakness. But the weakness does not lie with being afraid, it lies with letting it hinder you."

"For any other person that may be the case, but _I'm_ not just any other person, am I Tenzin?" The young Avatar almost snarls her argument. "I am the Avatar, and I can't afford to be scared – not when the world needs me to become fully realized as soon as possible. I have to…" She pauses, seemingly winded and slightly gasping for air. "I have to make up for lost time. A hundred years without the Avatar and the world was so off balance and was at the brink of destruction. The balance is so delicate now, with prejudice against firebenders and the Air Society just rising from the ashes."

Tenzin's face briefly fell in burdening sorrow.

"I don't blame Aang." Korra earnestly promises. "He was so young, and the world was desperate for the Avatar's guidance. He wasn't ready yet… but I am ready _now_."

"You were young too, Korra." Tenzin finally speaks up, "So incredibly young, so much more than Father was. We did what we thought was best, but at the price of your childhood, your understanding of humanity… we made a terrible mistake."

"A mistake?" Korra incredibly repeats. "How was that a mistake? The world couldn't be without its Avatar for very long! I wouldn't have been able to bend three elements otherwise! I was found at four years old for a reason!"

"Korra—"

"Let it go, Tenzin." She stresses, almost sounding fatigued. "Just… your theory is false, I'm not afraid of spiritual connections, I'm just… one of _those_ Avatars. Alright?"

The son of the last Avatar shakes his head, for he knew this wouldn't resolve in one sitting. Korra takes pride in her fearlessness and her readiness to take on all worldly issues, and how she was raised played an overwhelming factor. This would take some time for her to understand.

"... Alright." Which is why he concedes for the time being. "Just, please, take this to consideration at least."

Korra briefly closes her eyes, sighing away the strain locked within her shoulders. "Thanks for the concern, Tenzin…" Her eyes open as she gives a smile that's horrendously fake. "But, there's nothing to consider."

She turns her back to him and treads out of the office. However, Tenzin's trained eyes could see the stiffness in her facade of a confident stride. With another meditative breath, he slumps back onto his chair, forcing his body to relax as he wistfully peers beyond the ceiling.

"What must I do, Father?"

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**

_Dear Mom,_

_How have you been? I've been doing fine. My training is coming along and_—

"Too stale." Crumple, toss.

_Dearest Mother,_

_I hope you have fared well since I have departed. I am in good health as I gradually progress to the next level_—

"Too formal." Crumple, toss.

_My dear Mommy,_

_I'm very happy to finally write to you now. A lot of things been happening and it was very distracti_—

"Ugh!" Ball up and throw! Soon followed by an annoyed snarl.

Korra comes back to earth and turns apologetically to Naga. "That hit you didn't it? Sorry girl."

Naga huffs and lies her head back on the bed.

Sighing, Korra hunches over the desk as she stares vexing at the newest sheet of paper. "What should I write…? What should I say?"

Because she couldn't sleep, Korra decided that now would be a good time to try to write a letter to her mother. This shouldn't be hard, she's exchanged letters with her family for years, the only form of consistent bonding she has with them. So why…

"Why is it so hard now?" She asks herself. "I didn't have this much trouble all this time. Not even when I dealt with… _harsh_ training in the Earth Kingdom." Sighing again, she raises her head to the ceiling, peering beyond the plaster and wood. "I can't sleep until I do this…"

But what to write… what to say. She could write about the troubling dreams she's been having – but even the inkling to do so makes her too stubborn to admit it. She could write about her first few days in Republic City, that should be easy – but for some reason, she doesn't want to. Or really she wants to tell them, but feels it is better if she got to tell them of her crazy adventures… in person.

So what could she write? What is there for her to say? Taking a deep breath, cerulean orbs return to the lone, blank page. "Maybe… I'm thinking too much." Retrieving her fountain pen, Korra determinedly places the point on the sheet, preparing to make the first word. "If I keep this up I'll be at it all night. Just write, that's all you can do."

Nodding to her resolve, she writes and writes. It is blunt, honest, not formal or sugarcoating. But at the same time, it doesn't reveal too much. Once the page is completely scribed, Korra puts done the pen and flexes her slightly cramped hand. She decides it's best not to read over what was written, otherwise she'd lose her nerve and be tempted to start the crumple-toss cycle all over again. Getting up, she ignores all the paper balls littered about the floor, plops on her bed, and uses Naga's head as a much-preferred pillow. She'll clean her room after morning's training, right now she _needs_ to sleep.

_Mom,_

_I'm glad everything is okay back there. I know the OWL heads can be overbearing all the time. Things are fine on my end, though things have been crazy the first few days I came to the city _– _that's something I want to share when I'm back home. I'm staying on Air Temple Island, you can't miss it, it's a piece missing from the bigger Air Temples. Must've broken off and drifted away till it got stuck on something underwater._

_Terrible jokes aside, airbending training has been a challenge, as expected. Meditating is hard enough, having to sit still and do nothing for an hour… if I was anybody else it'd be pure torture. Then there's this old relic of gates that spin and you have to dance through them without getting thwacked. Worthy inanimate adversaries, but I'm gradually winning the war. _

_At least Tenzin and his family are great to be with. Tenz is a traditionalist like the days of olde, and a classic killjoy through and through. But he's an awesome sifu, and he's being very patient with me, which I get must be hard; I dunno how I put up with myself sometimes. Pema's the pure essence of mother love, just like you. She's been very nurturing and treating me like her own child, and while it feels awkward… I can't say I don't appreciate it. And there's never a dull moment with the kids around: Jinora's the bookworm sage, Ikki's chatter is a form of bending I can't hope to master, and Meelo is a faithful lieutenant I'm honored to have at my side. Be with them it's as fun as it was back at the Fire Nation, and I can't wait for more fun to come._

_As for my spiritual lessons, it's tough – shocker, I know – but I think I'm reaching a semblance of understanding I didn't get anywhere else. It's gonna take some time, I've been knowing that, but it's frustrating nonetheless. I just want to achieve everything so I can finally be a fully realized Avatar. I want to finally help the world only an Avatar could. Plus, the sooner I complete my training, the sooner I have the freedom to be where ever I want without the OWL breathing down my neck. That means I get to surprise you guys with a visit when you least expect it, so I hope your heart is strong enough with the ways I'll pop up into your life!_

_Well, that's all I gotta say. Tell everyone that I love them, and tell Nilak to expect word from me real soon._

_With love,_

_Korra_

Drips and drops plop upon the bottom of the page, being sure not to splotch the wonderful words written. Surged with emotions, Senna puts a quivering hand over her mouth to silence the fact that she's crying over a letter from her daughter… again. It doesn't happen so often anymore, but floodgates always overflow over the first letter from Korra's newest location. Tonraq knew this, which was why he took the kids out, so it's just her and little Kanami.

Said baby girl is whining, letting her mother know that she's done with her nap. Laughing lightly, Senna gently refolds the letter, and with it still in hand, she gets up from her bed to the crib. She brings her last baby up to her bosom with care only a mother could provide.

"Did I wake you, sweetie? Mama's sorry." She raises the precious parcel for her youngest daughter to see. "Look, your big sister is thinking about us. You'll be able to grow up having her around." Her smile widens at the answering giggle fit and kisses her little babe's crown.

Instinctively she glances towards a frame on the wall, tears returning to her eyes. The photo was taken almost seventeen years ago, of her and her entrance into motherhood. The little infant that is her Korra was bundled in a light blue blanket and snuggled close to her breast. Senna herself looked tired, sweaty, and her hair all over the place, but what a beautiful moment she cherishes.

"But even when we're apart, our family is always whole."

**K**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**A**


End file.
